Protecteurs
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Beacon Hills, de nos jours. Petite ville tranquille... mais habitée par des... loups-garous ? Non rien de méchant au contraire car ce sont de "simples humains" qui vont bouleverser leurs vies...
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà, ça y est, je poste ma fic TeenWolf. Bon bien-sûr certains personnages ne sont pas à moi et je remercie ma bêta AngeNoirDesTénébres, qui m'a beaucoup aidé :) Allez, bonne lecture !**

...

PROTECTEURS

Prologue

- Oui, allô ?

- Charlie, c'est moi, Eric. On a été pris dans une embuscade…

- Ton silence est pesant, fait remarquer le dénommé Charlie.

- Haley est morte, finit Eric.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Charlie. Impossible ! Pas elle ! L'homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, une belle musculature, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, sentit les larmes lui monter. Son esprit est embrumé et son cœur dévasté. Mais il devait parler, il devait se montrer fort, comme un des Chefs se doit de l'être mais aussi pour elle… sa formatrice.

- Mais… elle est l'un des meilleurs éléments. Et elle a un fils de 7 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demande Charlie, toujours sous le choc.

- Et bien, comme d'habitude. Sans dire la vérité, on va l'amener près de sa famille pour qu'il puisse faire une cérémonie et nous, on continuera ce pour quoi on existe. Et le moment venu, nos Supérieurs nous enverront peut-être tester les capacités de son enfant.

- Merde Eric ! Tu m'annonce qu'Haley vient de mourir et tu me parle déjà de faire de son fils l'un des nôtres ? T'es pas croyable, comme type ! Tu as quoi à la place du cœur ? se met en colère Charlie.

- C'est vrai que je la connaissais pas trop comparé à toi et tu es dans la bande depuis plus longtemps que moi, avoue Eric.

- Hm.

- Mais je trouve que les prendre au berceau, les rends encore plus fort parce qu'ils baignent dans notre culture dès leur enfance. Surtout lorsqu'ils sortent d'un moment tragique ou qu'ils n'ont pas de vie sociale. Regarde les deux dernières nouvelles, qui ont justement son âge, à peine deux semaines dans nos rangs et elles font des progrès énormes ! Et je le tien de nos Supérieurs, dit Eric avec fierté.

- Mais va te faire foutre mec ! Le petit a encore son père ! En plus d'avoir perdu sa mère, on ne va pas lui mettre dans le crâne tout ce que l'on sait. Et sache qu'ayant un niveau plus élevé que toi, en plus que les petites seront dans ma Section, nos Supérieurs m'ont déjà informé pour elles. Et elles sont différentes du fils d'Haley car elles savaient déjà pour Eux ! Je raccroche, à plus !

Et avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Charlie met fin à la communication en terminant l'appel. L'homme jette son téléphone à côté de lui, dans le canapé. Haley… Morte… N'y tenant plus, les larmes commencent à couler. Après tout, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il avait tout appris, c'est avec elle qu'il avait été pour la première fois sur le terrain. Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, Haley était comme une grande sœur. Mais il se ressaisit, prend son portable et regarde les photos qu'il avait prit. Puis il tombe sur la plus récente. Il devait faire beau car le ciel derrière les personnes est bleu et des rayons de soleil faisaient briller les cheveux. Visiblement, elle avait été prise par quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'il était dessus. Avec deux petites filles. L'une les cheveux châtains, tout comme lui, mais les yeux verts et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et la deuxième, les cheveux noir, les yeux verrons, un vert et un marron, et elle avait également un sourire, plus timide que la première. Il sourit en se rappelant la journée qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois dans un parc.

- Je vais faire en sorte d'être un aussi bon grand frère pour toutes les deux comme tu as été une aussi géniale grande sœur pour moi.

**Dix ans plus tard.**

Dans une petite maison de la petite ville qu'est Beacon Hills, un garçon ouvre les yeux au son du réveil. Comme chaque matin, Stiles Stilinski commence à se préparer pour se rendre à son lycée. Mais depuis quelques temps, il se demandait également ce qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir se passer aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il se plaignait qu'il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant dans la ville mais tout de même. Du jour au lendemain, apprendre que son meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou et que visiblement il n'y en a pas qu'un seul… Ca faisait beaucoup… Même pour lui.

...

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et bien entendu, ce n'est qu'un prologue mais je suis inspirée pour la suite alors je commencerais à l'écrire que si j'ai au moins une review d'une personne autre que AngeNoireDesTénébres. S'il vous plaît *yeux de chien battu***

**A plus ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut :) Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fic !**

**Ange Noir des Tenebres : merci ma beta et oui je sais que ton avis compte.**

**diamsley : Bonjour :) Merci pour ton com... Pour les pointes d'humour, ne t'as fait pas il y en a pas mal tout au long de l'histoire et je pense qu'il y a quand même quelques rebondissement... Encore merci.**

**Mlle Stilinski : Merci de m'avoir lu et ton com m'a fait rire et plaisir :) Après pour les idées, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai juste un esprit... *tousse* enfin bref, vaut mieux pas que tu sache ;) Et merci pour le favorite.**

**sagahan : Merci pour ton com, ça fait plaisir.**

**Et je voudrais aussi remercier marco29830 pour aimer et suivre ma fic et aussi floop56 qui la follow aussi**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**...**

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles.

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, avant de se rendre au lycée, Stiles prend une douche afin de bien se réveiller puis descend au salon pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec son père.

- Alors, cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire se passe bien ? demande le père.

- Ben oui. Toujours les mêmes têtes mais que serait le charme de Beacon Hills si tous les citoyens ne se connaissaient pas ? plaisante le fils.

- Toujours les mêmes têtes ? Mais il me semble que tu as un nouveau professeur de français.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais « nouvelle » dans le sens où je ne l'ai jamais eu. Sinon, depuis que je suis au lycée, elle y travaille.

- Je vois. Et elle est sympa ?

- Ben écoute, on n'a pas encore eu de contrôle donc je ne peux pas te dire.

- Oui et bien, je ne veux pas entendre un autre de tes professeurs me dire que tu as fait un hors-sujet.

- Quoi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as, et je reprends les termes, « raconté l'histoire de la circoncision » à ton professeur d'économie ?

- Ah… Oui, je n'étais pas en forme ce jour-là.

Son père lève les yeux au ciel, ne préférant pas continuer la conversation. Après quelques minutes, tous les deux quittèrent la maison, mais dans des directions différentes. Le sheriff à la station de police et Stiles au lycée. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, le jeune homme descend de sa voiture pour profiter des derniers jours d'été avant le début de l'automne, car le ciel commençait déjà à se remplir de nuages gris de menace. Pendant qu'il attend son meilleur ami, une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux en voyant les jeunes de son âge, qui entraient dans le lycée.

En effet, le dernier jour des vacances d'étés, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis l'école primaire – Lydia - avait fait une fête chez elle. Durant celle-ci, la jeune femme et son petit-copain, Jackson, avaient annoncé qu'ils s'en allaient tous les deux, vivre dans le Colorado, à Denver. Ils se sentaient étouffer dans cette trop petite ville et donc, ils partaient habiter pratiquement à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Stiles s'était enfuit de la fête, Scott le suivant de près pour le soutenir. Des larmes avaient coulées, c'est sûr, et il ressentait de la peine mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Quelque part, une voix dans sa tête lui disait que Lydia était heureuse alors autant qu'il passe à autre chose, petit à petit.

Arrêtant de repenser à ça, Stiles se tourne dans la direction où arrivait Scott habituellement, se demandant quoi en voyant l'heure tourner. Au loin, il le vit arriver sur son vélo.

- Salut Stiles ! On n'est pas en retard ? demande Scott.

- Non t'inquiètes, on a encore 20 minutes.

- Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir me prendre un truc à manger aux machines, dit le loup-garou.

- Pourquoi ? Panne d'oreiller ? questionne Stiles.

- Non, hier j'ai… révisé… super tard, rougit Scott.

- Ouais, tu étais avec Allison quoi. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je ne suis pas du genre à le crier sur les toits. Parce que l'excuse des révisions est bidon. On a repris les cours que depuis 2 semaines.

- Ah… Oui.

- Allez, viens.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se diriger vers les portes du lycée, sans se rendre compte que deux filles, qui attachaient leurs vélos avec les antis-vols, les regardaient fixement. Mais ils se mirent à courir car une averse surprise pointa le bout du nez. Arrivés dans les couloirs, ils allèrent à leurs casiers. Après avoir pris les cahiers et livres qu'il leur fallait pour les cours à venir, Scott et Stiles se dirigent vers leur salle de cours. En entrant, ils voient que le professeur n'était pas encore là et ayant encore du temps, ils en profitent pour parler à leurs camarades de classe. Puis la cloche se fait entendre au moment où le professeur de littérature, Mr. Meyer, fait irruption, demandant que tout le monde rejoigne sa place en silence. Et alors qu'il commençait son cours, le principal entre après avoir frappé à la porte. Il était accompagné par deux filles. Une avec les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. L'autre, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verrons, un vert et un marron, le dernier étant barré d'une cicatrice. La première avait un look normal mais la deuxième était visiblement gothique. Alors que Stiles voyait des rougeurs apparaître sur leurs joues, Scott entendait leurs cœurs battre la chamade.

- Je vous présente Elvira River, annonce le principal en pointant la fille aux cheveux châtains avant de se tourner vers la gothique, et Sarah TheGrave. Je compte sur vous pour bien les accueillir.

- Bien, allez vous asseoir, dit le professeur, après que le directeur soit repartit.

Il leur montre du doigt les deux tables vides qui se trouvaient devant Stiles. La dénommée Sarah passa la première et s'assit au premier bureau qui se présentait à elle, laissant le dernier de libre à Elvira qui lui mit un petit coup amical sur l'épaule au passage. Arrivée à sa table, la châtain regarde son voisin de derrière, Stiles, lui fait un beau sourire, s'assoit, sort de quoi écrire puis ses livres et écoute le cours.

- Bon, la première semaine, je vous ai expliqué ce que nous allions étudier tout au long de cette année. Ce sera le théâtre pour ce premier trimestre. La semaine dernière, j'ai fait une brève explication sur deux des quatre auteurs que nous allons étudier. Je continue donc.

Voyant que personne ne parlaient, il poursuit.

- Je suppose que personne ne connaîtra la réponse mais quel auteur pense que le mot « folie » à deux sens et ne se ressemble que par son nom ?

Sur le coin d'une feuille, Stiles écrivit une réponse mais l'efface aussi vite. Avec étonnement, celui-ci et le professeur virent Elvira lever la main.

- Oui mademoiselle River ?

- William Shakespeare.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence plane dans la pièce. Stiles a un sourire en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaître la réponse.

- Vous l'avez cité au hasard ? demande le professeur d'un ton sur de lui.

- Non, dit Elvira, légèrement vexée. Pour lui les deux sens du mot « folie » sont : illumination et illusion. Shakespeare a dit cela suite à l'écriture de « Roméo et Juliette » et « Le songe d'une nuit d'été ».

Sa réponse fit ouvrir la bouche du professeur. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses élèves n'avaient donnés une réponse correct ou seulement dû au hasard. Abasourdi, il se tourne au tableau pour y inscrire les points importants de la carrière de Shakespeare qu'il allait aborder. Profitant de cette occasion, Stiles voit Sarah se tourner vers Elvira et lever un pouce. Le jeune homme se tourne lui aussi vers son meilleur ami. Scott, se sentant observer, arrête de prendre des notes et lève la tête. Il fait un sourire à Stiles, qui montrait d'un signe de tête les deux filles devant lui. Le loup-garou lui sourit de nouveau et fit un hochement affirmatif, approuvant la pensée de Stiles.

- Ben finalement, je crois que cette année ne vas pas être trop moche, pense Stiles, avant de se mettre à prendre des notes à son tour.

Puis l'heure et demie passa. Stiles allait à son prochain cours où il croyait se retrouver seul, Scott n'étant pas avec lui pour cette matière, mais il vit Elvira entrer, se présenter au professeur et venir s'asseoir à sa droite, toujours avec un beau sourire. L'intercours n'étant pas encore finit, Stiles glisse un peu sa chaise aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Salut, moi c'est Stiles, se présente celui-ci.

- Salut.

- Dis, comment tu lui as répondu à Meyer, c'était trop… cool, termine Stiles.

- Oui et bien, vu sa manière de parler, à mon avis, j'ai deviné qu'il venait d'une grande ville. Et ça m'a énervé de l'entendre supposer que, comme on habite dans une petite ville, on est des idiots.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… J'aurais peut-être dû lever la main, moi aussi.

- Tu connaissais la réponse ? demande Elvira, intéressée.

Stiles lui fit « oui » de la tête.

- Je me sentirais alors moins seule en cours.

- Oui mais ne t'attends pas à voir une participation active de ma part.

Elvira rit légèrement, Stiles la suivant peu après. Le jeune homme pense que c'était cool qu'il s'entende bien avec elle, au moins, quand Scott « réviserait » avec Allison, lui pourra réellement étudier avec elle et peut-être même son amie Sarah. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est gothique, qu'elle est antisociale.

- Mais bon c'est dommage parce que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour défendre les habitants de la ville contre ce genre de phrase acerbe.

- Quoi ? demande Stiles, perdu dans ses pensées.

- D'empêcher les professeurs de sous-entendre que vous êtes des idiots par ta participation en classe, reprend Elvira.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'habite ici maintenant non ? Donc, c'est tout comme.

- Merci, rougit légèrement Elvira. Mais je viens à peine d'emménager.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez vite vous intégrer toi et ton amie.

Puis la sonnerie de la cloche obligea Stiles à retourner à sa place car les cours allaient reprendre.

**...**

**Alors, verdict ? Reviewer s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs *puppy eyes***

**A plus ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Kali : Merci de m'avoir lu et de me laisser une review et contente que ça te fasses plaisir :)**  
**Mlle Stilinski : Désolée pour la longueur mais c'est ma 1ère fic en plusieurs chapitres alors les autres aussi seront court... non pas frappée *se cache de ses bras*... ahem... Je suis vraiment contente de ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir parce que j'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse attendre la suite de cette manière :) Ensuite, t'aimes bien les nouveaux personnages... ben attends la suite, je crois que ça va te plaire mais chut hein, c'est un secret ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage.

Le reste de la matinée se passa à merveille. Elvira, pendant la pause déjeuné, alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Sarah.

- J'ai une super bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! disent les deux filles en même temps.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer, Elvira et Sarah rigolent de bon cœur. Mais elles reprennent vite leur sérieux et la châtain fait signe à Sarah de commencer.

- C'est super embêtant de n'être avec toi que pour les cours littérature, maths et français mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que dans tous mes autres cours, je suis avec Scott McCall, dit Sarah.

- Et ? demande Elvira.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?! Scott est un loup-garou, ajoute la brune en chuchotant.

- Si je l'ai remarqué, c'est bien pour nous. Il faut faire en sorte qu'il te fasse confiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, toi, ta bonne nouvelle ?

- Et bien remplace Scott McCall par Stiles Stilinski dans ta phrase.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui et on a bien parlé tous les deux. Mais franchement, s'il accepte, je le vois mal sur le terrain, ajoute Elvira, sceptique.

- Je me disais aussi… Merde, ils arrivent tous les deux dans notre direction, dit Sarah, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

En effet, après que Stiles ait fini de payer son repas, Scott lui montra du doigt la table où les deux filles se trouvaient. En compagnie d'Allison, les deux garçons s'avancent jusqu'à la table des nouvelles.

- On peut s'asseoir ? demande poliment Scott.

- Oui bien-sûr, répond Sarah.

- Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, Scott McCall, présente Stiles à Elvira en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et elle c'est sa petite-amie, Allison Argent.

A l'entente du nom de famille d'Allison, Sarah laisse tomber sa fourchette à terre sous la surprise pendant qu'Elvira pâlit fortement. Heureusement pour elles, les autres n'ont pas remarqués leur soudain changement de comportement mais si les Argent se trouvaient à Beacon Hills, la mission allait se trouver plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Mince et j'ai pas finit mon plateau, dit Sarah, en regardant sa fourchette d'un œil noir.

- Ben va en chercher une autre, on te dira rien, lui répond Scott.

Sarah, suivant les conseils de ce dernier, se lève pour aller se chercher un autre couvert.

- Alors Scott, comme ça, tu es dans les mêmes cours que Sarah ? demande Elvira.

- Oui, répond le loup-garou avec un sourire.

- D'accord… Alors écoute-moi bien. T'as intérêt à bien lui parler parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, même une sœur alors si jamais…

- Si jamais quoi ? la coupe une voix dans son dos.

La châtain se prit une claque sur la tête par Sarah qui était revenue sans qu'Elvira ne sans aperçoive.

- Aïeuh, se plaint la voisine de Stiles qui, lui-même, rigolait.

- T'arrête un peu oui, je sais me défendre toute seule. Et, même si on ne les connaît pas depuis longtemps, tu crois vraiment que Scott me ferait du mal ?

Elvira regarda Scott dans les yeux, celui-ci lui faisant un sourire. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain vit très bien à ce moment-là, le fin voile qui couvrait son iris, signe de sa lycanthropie. Personne d'autres, qui n'aurait suivi l'entraînement que Sarah et elle ont eu, n'aurait été capable de distinguer cette fine membrane. Elvira se résigne à admettre que sa meilleure amie a raison, en se grattant doucement le derrière de sa tête, en signe de gêne.

- Ah, au faite Stiles, t'as vu Isaac ou pas ce matin ? demande Scott.

- Non.

Avec cette simple question, les filles surent que cet Isaac était aussi un loup-garou mais aussi que Stiles savait pour la situation de son meilleur ami au vu de sa non-réaction, ce qui allait leur faciliter la tâche au moment des explications. Le reste du repas se termina normalement, les filles en profitant notamment pour jauger Allison Argent. Puis la cloche sonna, annonçant le commencement des cours de l'après-midi. Les jeunes se séparent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Comme pour le matin, le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre. Quinze heures arrivent, avec la fin des cours. Elvira dit au revoir à Stiles alors qu'ils allaient chacun rejoindre leurs véhicules, Sarah attendant déjà sa meilleure amie. Sur la route qui menait à leur appartement, elles discutèrent tout en roulant tranquillement côte à côte.

- Alors, tu penses quoi d'Allison ? demande Elvira.

- Et bien, elle est sympa et elle sait pour les loups-garous, c'est obligé, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, elle peut retourner sa veste, répond Sarah.

- Toi aussi, t'as eu cette impression, hein ? Donc en gros, on va l'éviter un maximum. A ton avis, on prévient Charlie ?

- Non, il est surement déjà au courant. Ah non, une autre averse !

Les filles accélèrent de pédaler. Après avoir mis leurs vélos dans le local, elles montent dans leur appartement. Elles finissent de déballer les derniers cartons qui restaient puis voyant que la pluie se calmait, elles prennent un parapluie chacune et décident d'aller un peu en ville, dans un supermarché, afin de remplir placards et frigo de nourriture.

En revenant du magasin, Sarah met une main sur le bras d'Elvira afin de la stopper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande celle-ci.

- Regarde, lui répond la gothique en montrant le trottoir d'en face.

Les deux filles virent un garçon les cheveux blonds et bouclés courir dans une petite ruelle. Celui-ci semblait blessé. Puis quelques secondes après, elles remarquent qu'un homme suivait le plus jeune. Mais l'homme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Chris Argent. Elvira et Sarah l'auraient reconnu entre mille.

Dans leur organisation, tous les visages des adultes qui appartiennent à des familles de chasseurs étaient affichés. Alors en sachant qu'elles avaient rencontré sa fille plus tôt au lycée, elles auraient forcément reconnus le père.

Après s'être regardées, sans le besoin de parler, elles décident de suivre à leur tour le jeune homme et Mr Argent. Elles arrivèrent dans une impasse. Le blond était à terre, recroquevillé et terrifié, les yeux levés vers Mr Argent qui le regardait d'un air hautain, arme à la main. Le chasseur avança d'un pas mais le jeune homme se mit à se transformer un peu : les crocs et les ongles sortirent et ses pupilles changèrent de couleurs.

- On t'a poursuivit toute la journée sous les averses. Tu ne peux plus te défendre maintenant, dit Mr Argent.

Les filles sortirent du petit recoin de la ruelle où elles s'étaient cachées et voyant que le blond levait la tête pour les regarder, le père d'Allison rangea discrètement son arme sans pour autant se retourner.

- Monsieur, laissez-le tranquille, disent en même temps les deux filles d'un ton froid.

Etonné par le timbre de voix employé, l'homme se tourne pour voir qui s'adressait à lui de cette manière. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que deux lycéennes. Mais à leurs postures de personnes prêtes à combattre en cas de besoin, il sut qu'elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui et aussi que sa famille allait devoir calmer leur traque pendant un moment.

- Le pauvre, il est trempé, dit Elvira d'une voix plus douce en allant s'accroupir auprès du jeune homme pour l'abriter sous son parapluie en passant devant le chasseur.

- Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, Monsieur, il n'attrapera pas de pneumonie. Pas avec nous en tout cas, ajoute Sarah avec un air et un ton signifiant implicitement : on sait qui vous êtes et on sait que vous savez qui nous sommes.

Mr Argent soutient le regard de Sarah, se tourne vers Elvira et le blond puis finit par faire demi-tour et de partir non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard de reproches aux jeunes filles. Sarah se dépêche d'aller vers sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à soutenir le jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ces filles n'étaient pas des loups-garous mais il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Les trois adolescents arrivèrent rapidement chez les deux jeunes femmes. Dès qu'elles furent entrées, elles s'empressent de déposer le blond sur leur canapé. Sarah va à la cuisine pour ranger les courses et préparer un chocolat chaud qu'elle met dans le micro-onde pendant qu'Elvira partait chercher un t-shirt blanc et une serviette dans sa chambre.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant le vêtement et le drap de bain au garçon. Personne ne verra que ça vient d'une fille vu la coupe. Tu es Isaac, c'est ça ? Nous sommes nouvelles en ville.

- Comment savez-vous mon prénom ? demande celui-ci après s'être changé alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux.

- Scott a demandait à Stiles si tu étais venu en cours ce matin, répond Sarah en lui donnant le chocolat.

- Merci de votre aide mais… vous connaissez visiblement les chasseurs et n'avez pas peur de moi, remarque Isaac.

- Ben disons que… vous aider… vous, les loups-garous contre les chasseurs… c'est notre job, dit Elvira.

- Même si, à la base, nous sommes dans cette ville pour une autre mission. On ignorait que les Argent étaient ici, termine Sarah.

- Mais… vous avez mon âge.

- Et alors ? s'étonne Elvira de cette remarque.

- On a été entraîné dès l'âge de 7 ans pour ça. Ne tant fait pas, on sait ce que l'on fait, dit Sarah en allant mettre la tasse dans l'évier après qu'Isaac lui ait rendu.

- Je peux emprunter votre salle-de-bain ?

- Oui bien-sûr, c'est là-bas, dit Sarah en pointant une porte du doigt.

Une fois qu'Isaac fut hors de vue, les filles allèrent dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? demande Sarah.

- Il est pas mal, dit sa meilleure amie.

- Elvira ! s'exclame la jeune femme. Sois un peu plus professionnelle !

- Et toi, décontracte-toi. Pour une fois que l'on se retrouve dans une ville où il y a des jeunes normaux, on peut tout de même en profiter un peu, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais t'en pense quoi ?

- Et bien… lui et Scott ont l'air de bien s'entendre et je parierais que l'Alpha est jeune, mais qu'il ne fait pas parti de ceux qu'on a rencontré, et que tous les 3 sont amis. Ce doit être aussi une petite meute voir même constituée seulement d'eux, dit Elvira.

- Oui, alors se sera facile, je pense, de communiquer avec l'Alpha pour savoir un maximum de choses et notamment, les aider avec les chasseurs.

Mais elles durent interrompre leur conversation en entendant la porte de salle-de-bain s'ouvrir puis se fermer, signalant l'arrivé d'Isaac.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup mais je crois que je vais y aller, leur sourit le jeune homme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Pas de quoi et au moindre problème, tu peux venir ici, dit Sarah.

- Je peux avoir aussi vos numéro de téléphone au cas où ?

- Oui pas de problème.

Après se les être échangés, Isaac se tourne une dernière fois vers les filles.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Isaac Lahey. A demain à l'école.

Et il partit.

Les filles terminèrent tranquillement leur soirée sans savoir qu'une réunion allait se tenir le soir même. Isaac, lorsqu'il était dans les sanitaires, en avait profité pour appeler Scott. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre chez Derek. Lorsque le blond arriva devant ce qu'il restait de la maison des Hale, son ami se trouvait déjà là. Inquiet, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien de grave et je t'expliquerais quand on sera avec Derek, lui répond Isaac.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la demeure en ruine. Presque aussitôt, Derek arriva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le brun.

- Il s'est passé plein de truc aujourd'hui, commence Isaac. Ce matin, j'ai à peine fait un pas au dehors de mon appartement, que j'ai commencé à me faire poursuivre par Argent et ses copains. Toute la journée, sous la pluie, j'ai essayé de leur échapper.

- Voilà pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours, dit Scott.

- Essayé ? questionne Derek.

- Oui, continue Isaac. A un moment, ils ont réussi à m'électrocuter avec un tazer. J'ai continué à courir, toujours sous cette pluie, mais je m'épuisais de plus en plus. Et j'ai fini dans un cul-de-sac en essayant de fuir le père Argent.

- Il t'a blessé ? demande Scott.

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, dit Isaac.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as tué ?

- Non c'est autre chose, répond Derek à la place du concerné. Je sens deux odeurs sur toi que je n'ai jamais sentit à Beacon Hills.

- Oui. Là, deux filles de mon âge sont arrivées. Une fille avec les cheveux châtains avec les yeux verts et une autre avec les cheveux noirs, yeux verrons et un look gothique.

- Elvira et Sarah ?! s'exclame Scott. Elles sont nouvelles dans notre école depuis ce matin.

- Et c'est là que c'est devenu encore plus bizarre.

Isaac finit de raconter comment c'était passé le début de sa soirée. Une fois son récit terminé, il regarde Derek. Celui-ci avait un regard que les deux garçons ne lui connaissaient pas. Scott aurait même juré avoir vu un petit sourire apparaître.

- Si c'est ce que je crois, pendant un moment, les Argent ne vont plus se mêler de nos affaires.

- Pourquoi ? demande Scott.

- Parce que ses deux filles font partit d'une organisation qui visent à voir si les chasseurs obéissent à leurs lois. Pas touche aux enfants et les loups-garous qui ne sont pas un danger donc nous. Mais dans cette organisation, les membres font aussi en sorte que les différents clans de loups-garous ne se font pas la guerre. En gros, elles t'ont sauvé, Isaac.

- Elvira et Sarah font partit de cette organisation ?

- Visiblement parce qu'elles-mêmes m'ont dit qu'elles sont entraînées depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Ils sont connus sous un nom particulier ? demande Isaac.

- Oui. Par nous, ils se font appeler « Les Protecteurs ».

- Waouh ! Mais je crois que je vais y aller, j'habite encore avec ma mère, moi. J'ai une heure à respecter, dit Scott.

- Oui moi aussi je vais rentrer. Je suis crevé, affirme Isaac.

- Ok, répond Derek. Mais Scott ! Pas un mot de tout ça à ton copain débile.

- C'est Stiles !

- Ouais si tu veux. Isaac, demain après-midi, je viendrais devant le lycée, je veux que tu me montres ces filles. Scott, avec Stiles, car apparemment tu t'entends bien avec elles, tu les retiendras un maximum. Passez par la porte de derrière.

- Ok, à demain, disent en cœurs les deux garçons.

Puis tous les trois partirent en direction de leurs habitations après avoir mis au point ce plan pour permettre à Derek de voir qui était les deux Protecteurs envoyés sur le terrain.

**...**

**Voilà, alors ? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et à la prochaine ;)**

**A plus !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Voici la suite et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si j'ai pas beaucoup de fics, hein ? Mais bon, j'admets que c'est les vacances... Mais un GRAND MERCI à : roulement de tambours... Mlle Stilinski, qui me met un commentaire à chaque chapitre**

**Mlle Stilinski : Merci :) Ben la voilà la suite lol**

**jilie084 : merci pour ton follow**

**Bonne lecture à tous :) **

**...**

Chapitre 3 : Connaissances.

Pour une fois Scott tient parole. En effet, lui, Stiles et Allison sont actuellement à la cantine en train de se restaurer mais pourtant, il n'a pas dit un seul mot sur la réunion qui a eu lieu hier soir avec Derek et Isaac. Si aujourd'hui il est si silencieux, ce n'est pas pour ne pas dire la vérité sur l'identité des deux nouvelles, mais il prit en son for intérieur pour que la rencontre se passe normalement. Il sort de ses pensées lorsqu'il entend la voix de Stiles.

- Hé, les filles ! cri-t-il à l'adresse d'Elvira et de Sarah.

Scott lève la tête dans leur direction. C'est vrai qu'à les regarder comme ça, on ne devinerait pas qu'elles puissent savoir pour l'existence des loups-garous. Elvira fait signe à Stiles mais les deux filles semblaient attendre après quelqu'un d'autre. De derrière l'une des tables, Isaac se redresse, reprend son plateau que tenait Sarah pour lui et tous les trois viennent rejoindre les autres adolescents déjà assis.

- Salut et bon appétit ! dit Elvira avec sa bonne humeur.

- Bonjour à tous, suit Sarah plus discrète.

- Alors, ça va Isaac ? On t'as pas vu hier en cours et là, tu arrives avec les nouvelles. C'est bizarre, enchaine Stiles.

- Ben… c'est une longue histoire, répond simplement celui-ci.

- Alors, votre deuxième jour à Beacon Hills ? questionne Scott.

- Etonnement, j'ai bien dormi, dit laconiquement Sarah.

- Comment ça ? demande Allison, ne comprenant pas la relation entre la question et la réponse.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je déménage. La première fois, je n'ai pas dormi pendant trois nuits.

- D'ailleurs, à cause de ça, elle devenue insomniaque, ajoute Elvira en prenant un morceau de viande.

- Tu as besoin, à chaque fois, de mettre tout le monde au courant ? tempête un peu Sarah.

- Ben… (Avale son morceau de viande) Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec un air triste.

- Ah arrête avec cet air triste, tu sais très bien que je ne peux jamais vraiment t'en vouloir.

- Eh les filles, je me demandais, vous venez de quel coin ? dit Allison en prenant de nouveau la parole.

- Nashville, Tennessee, répond Stiles, coupant Sarah qui ouvrait la bouche.

Un silence se fait soudainement autour de la table. Le remarquant, Stiles lève la tête, et voit que tous les autres le regardent, étonnés. Comment le sait-il alors que les filles ne les ont rencontré qu'hier seulement ? C'est alors qu'Isaac remarque qu'Elvira est la seule à ne pas le regarder et tente de cacher un fou rire dans sa bouteille d'eau.

- Ben quoi ? Je l'ai demandé hier après-midi à Elvira, pendant les intercours, se défend Stiles.

En même temps et sans prévenir, les cinq autres adolescents assis autour de la table se mettent à rire, provoquant, à son tour, l'étonnement du dernier. Leur pause déjeuné, qui leur parut courte, se termine sur cette note joyeuse. Mais avant de se séparer dans les différents couloirs du lycée, Scott interpelle les filles ainsi que son meilleur ami.

- Comme on finit à 13h30, ça ne vous direz pas qu'on aille se promener tous les six ? demande Scott.

- Je suis d'accord, répond tout de suite Isaac.

- Ok, suivent Elvira et Stiles en même temps.

- Oui pas de problème, termine Sarah.

- Et toi Allison ? dit Scott en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

- Non, je finis une heure après vous et puis mon père vient me chercher. Je ne sors normalement plus avec toi, répond Allison avant d'embrasser son petit-copain.

- Ben on se donne rendez-vous à la porte de derrière. A tout à l'heure, dit Scott en partant de son côté avec Isaac.

Allison fait un bout de chemin avec les trois autres avant de souhaiter une bonne après-midi à ses compagnons puis de tourner à gauche alors qu'eux continuent tout droit. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils sont bientôt arrivés devant leur classe mais Sarah retient un peu Elvira.

- Dis Stiles, tu peux nous garder une place près de toi s'il te plaît ? demande Sarah.

- Ouais. A tout de suite, répond t-il en allant en avant.

Sarah entraîne Elvira dans les WC les plus proches. Une fois entrée, la gothique vérifie qu'elles sont bien seules.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne. T'as vu comment Scott nous fixait, à la cantine ? demande celle-ci.

- Hein ?

- Isaac a dû lui dire pour nous.

- Ben c'est pas plus mal, non ? C'est ce que nous voulons aussi.

- Oui mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant. J'espère qu'il n'en parlera pas à Stiles car il faut que ce soient nous qui le lui disions et personne d'autre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais là les cours vont reprendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur classe. Heureusement, Stiles leur avait gardé des places - une de chaque côté - et leur professeur n'est pas encore là. Le cours passe puis la cloche sonne. Les trois adolescents avançaient dans les couloirs, Elvira et Stiles un peu en avant en train de débattre sur le cours qu'ils viennent d'avoir et Sarah, derrière sa meilleure amie, lisant un livre. En tournant dans un couloir, ils rencontrent Isaac et Scott. Ce dernier reste aux côtés de Sarah mais le blond alla voir les deux autres qui discutaient plus calmement. La gothique lève la tête de son bouquin mais replonge aussitôt dedans en voyant qu'après que Isaac ait dit quelque chose, Elvira et Stiles recommençaient à parler assez fort. Elle entendit Scott rire lorsqu'Isaac revient vers eux avec un air choqué peint sur le visage.

- Scott, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de débattre d'un sujet avec deux intellos hyperactifs, dit Isaac, en passant les portes qui menaient dehors.

- J'essaierais, rit Scott.

- D'accord ! crie Elvira. Tu viens quand tu veux pour que je te prouve que tu as tord et que j'ai rais…

N'entendant pas la fin de la phrase de sa meilleure amie, Sarah relève la tête de son livre mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter de se cogner dans Elvira qui venait de se stopper, fixant quelqu'un avec intensité. Après avoir rangé son bouquin dans sa besace, elle suit le regard de son amie aux cheveux châtains. Son œil tombe sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être même proche de la trentaine, qui leur tourne le dos. Grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs, Sarah pense tout de suite qu'il a la classe dans son blouson en cuir. Les trois garçons et la brune voient alors Elvira marchait quand même assez vite dans la direction de l'homme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, les quatre adolescents voient avec stupeur une Elvira toute joyeuse sauter au cou du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? dit Sarah perdue.

- Elle se jette au cou de Derek Hale… C'est pas possible, elle veut mourir, ajoute Stiles en se tapant le front avec la main.

_- Elle le connaît ? pensent en même temps Isaac et Scott._

Mais Sarah court très vite dans la direction de sa meilleure amie car le dénommé Derek a prise celle-ci par le col de sa veste et mit leurs visages face à face. Mais aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Sarah lorsqu'elle voulut dire quelque chose pour aider son amie. Des émotions qu'elle n'a jamais ressentit auparavant lui tambourinent le cœur. Et ça, rien qu'en voyant le visage de Derek. Au loin, la voix d'Elvira lui parvient aux oreilles.

- Mais Derek, c'est moi. Elvira River. Tu te souviens, mon père t'avais renversé, explique la châtain.

Sarah pense qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire la dernière phrase, surtout si elle veut qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Mais la fille voit apparaître une lueur de malice dans les yeux sombres ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Derek.

- Ah mais oui, bien-sûr. Comment j'ai pu oublier la p'tite ? se moque celui-ci.

Mais Elvira est tellement contente qui l'ait reconnu qu'elle ne prête pas attention à ce surnom, se dégage de la prise de l'homme et tire Sarah par la main. Elle se met à parler super vite, au point que la gothique ne comprenne plus aucuns mots.

- STOP ! Calme-toi et reprends doucement, lui conseil Sarah.

- Je disais : c'est Derek. Tu te souviens, le chien que mon père avait renversé mais que le lendemain matin, il était devenu humain. Ensuite, le lundi à l'école, je t'en ai parlé et tu m'as expliqué pour les loups-garous, rappelle Elvira. Et bien, c'est lui, mais avec 10 ans de plus bien-sûr. C'est qu'il vieillit, ajoute la fille en tirant la langue à Derek.

Le loup-garou ébouriffe les cheveux d'Elvira puis regarde les deux filles, s'attardant sur Sarah, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur des personnes dans leurs dos, en l'occurrence, Isaac, Scott et Stiles qui regardent la scène avec un regard interrogatif.

- J'ai compris. C'est vous deux les Protecteurs, c'est ça ? Merci d'avoir aidé Isaac hier, dit-il.

- Attends… ne me dit pas… c'est toi l'Alpha ? demande Elvira.

- Hé ouais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tes parents ? questionne Derek.

- Ah ! Je suis idiote. Je lui explique qui tu es mais je ne te la présente pas.

Elvira se frappe le front avant d'approcher un peu plus Sarah.

- Derek, voici Sarah TheGrave, ma meilleure amie, qui est comme ma sœur, mais aussi ma coéquipière dans l'organisation.

- Enchantée, dit Sarah en lui faisant un sourire timide, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Moi aussi, lui répond l'homme avec un beau sourire. Je suis étonné de voir une personne aussi calme que toi être la meilleure amie de cette… boule d'énergie.

- On s'habitue vite et puis j'ai fini par l'apprivoisée, se moque la gothique. Sans vouloir t'offusquer bien-sûr.

- Non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas une bête et dites-le si je vous dérange ! râle Elvira.

- Eh ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Comment vous vous connaissez ? demande Stiles, lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, en compagnie d'Isaac et de Scott.

- C'est une longue histoire, disent en cœur Derek et Elvira.

_- Deux fois en une journée, je commence en à avoir marre. Et puis, comment Elvira a pu surprendre Derek en lui sautant au cou ? pense Stiles, trouvant cela bizarre._

- Bon alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment vont tes parents ? redemande Derek.

Elvira ne répond pas tout de suite, Sarah comprit qu'elle cherche une excuse. Et elle finit par la trouver.

- Mince ! J'ai carrément oublié de prendre mon livre de maths dans mon casier, dit-elle. Derek, je suis super contente de te revoir, tu passes quand tu veux chez nous, ah, et vous aussi, Isaac, Scott et Stiles. Tiens pourquoi pas samedi ? On ferra notre pendaison de crémaillère. Voyez quoi avec Sarah. Tu me dis quoi ce soir, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie. Au pire, donne-leur mon numéro. A demain en cours, les garçons et à plus Derek !

Puis elle part pratiquement en courant, tête basse. Les cinq personnes sont un moment sans se parler. Puis Stiles se tourne vers Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait avec elle, son livre de maths.

- C'est… Il vaut mieux qu'elle vous le dis elle-même, répond tristement Sarah.

De nouveau, il y a un moment de silence.

- Bon, commence Derek. Je peux avoir son numéro, et le tien en même temps, pour qu'on organise cette pendaison. Je lui demanderais quoi car je pense savoir ce qui se passe.

- Je crois qu'on a tous compris si on utilise un tant soit peu son cerveau, chose étonnante chez toi d'ailleurs, réplique Stiles.

Derek lui lance un regard si noir au point que Sarah crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

_- A moins que ce ne soit un moyen de se dire qu'il s'apprécie, pense Sarah._

- Enfin bref, je suis d'accord pour lui remonter le moral, rien de tel qu'une bonne fête, dit Isaac.

Sarah commence alors à donner le numéro de téléphone d'Elvira et le sien aux garçons qui font de même. Puis après s'être décidé sur l'heure - ce samedi à 19h chez les filles – chacun part de son côté.

**Pendant ce temps**

Si une personne passe dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, il peut, s'il la cherche bien, trouver une petite cabane en bois perdue en son milieu. Soudain, de celle-ci, un cri d'agonie se fait entendre. A l'intérieur, un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts et aux yeux marrons, regarde quelqu'un, de sexe masculin, la vingtaine, des cheveux blond mi-long et les yeux gris. Ce dernier est allongé par terre à même le sol, en train de se tordre de douleur. Celui qui se tient debout met la main droite dans le sachet qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, l'en ressort, puis jette une fine poudre violette sur le corps à ses pieds. Celui-ci pousse un nouveau cri, tout en roulant sur lui-même et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je sais que c'est insupportable mais il le faut. J'ai besoin d'aide pour leur faire payer ça. J'ai besoin de TON aide, dit l'homme aux cheveux châtain foncé avant de jeter, une nouvelle fois, de la poudre violette.

Au travers des cris de douleurs du blond, quelques larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux, qui de sa couleur naturelle, passèrent à un dorée inhumain.

...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Perso, j'ai bien aimé écrire le "pendant ce temps"... Sinon, une petite review, s'il vous plait ? *puppy face* et bonnes vacances à tous :)**

**A plus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Mlle Stilinski : Merci :) Et pour répondre à tes questions ben... tu verras dans les prochains chapitres lol**

**Nono972 : Merci de m'avoir mis en favorite**

**...**

Chapitre 4 : Recherches.

Le lendemain matin, Elvira voit Stiles courir vers elle alors qu'elle prenait des livres, ou en mettait d'autres, dans son casier. Pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme s'adosse sur la porte voisine du meuble en fer.

- Eh bien, même moi je ne suis pas autant en forme dès le matin… quoique, dit Elvira. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Après avoir fermé son casier, ils se mettent tous deux en route pour rejoindre leur classe.

- Sarah te l'a dit pour votre pendaison de crémaillère ? Ca va être trop fort, dit Stiles surexcité. Mais c'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Dis, ce matin, t'as fait la route avec elle pour venir ici ?

- Non, même si nous nous entendons plus que bien, chacune de nous fait sa vie comme elle l'entend, et donc elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu descendre de la voiture de Derek Hale.

- Aaaaah… Bah, pour connaître je pense assez bien les goût de ma meilleure amie, je m'en doutais un peu, explique Elvira.

- Même si tu le connais, on parle quand même de Derek Hale ! réplique Stiles, interloqué, alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leurs places.

- Stiles, fait attention à ce que tu dis, Derek est mon meilleur ami, grogne gentiment Elvira.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà dans la salle, se mettent à rire. En effet, en entendant la dernière phrase, Stiles est tombé à terre, s'asseyant malencontreusement à côté de sa chaise. Honteux, il se tait en reprenant correctement place tout en restant plongé dans une intense réflexion. Mais, alors que le cours a déjà débuté depuis plusieurs minutes, il sort de son état de stupeur.

- Oui mais venant d'une fille qu'il lui saute au cou, dit-il en brisant le silence imposé par le professeur.

- Stilinski ! Quelque chose à dire sur les impôts peut-être ?! demande le professeur d'économie.

- Non coach, répond automatiquement Stiles.

- Alors tais-toi avant que je ne te balance l'essuie-craie. Peut-être que ça tu le rattrapera au moins ! râle l'homme avant de reprendre la suite de son cours.

Suite à cette remarque, Elvira comprend que Stiles fait partit d'une équipe de sport. La jeune femme se tourne pour le regarder mais, même s'il écoute le cours, Elvira sait assez bien cerner les gens pour tout de suite dire qu'en ce moment même, son voisin est déboussolé. Quand le cours est terminé, les deux jeunes gens étaient les premiers à sortir pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

- Dis Stiles, le professeur d'économie, Mr Finstock, il est coach de quel sport ? se renseigne Elvira.

- De crosse. Je suis dans l'équipe, avec Isaac et Scott, même si, le plus souvent, je suis sur le banc des remplacements, souffle Stiles dépité.

- Je vois.

Puis après cette très courte conversation, elle ne dit plus un mot de toute la matinée. A la pause déjeuné, Sarah, en s'installant à table, s'inquiéta à la vue du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Son menton dans la paume de sa main gauche et le regard absent, elle prenait de temps en temps une fourchette de son plateau mais plus par geste instinctif que par faim. La connaissant, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. En n'en ayant plus qu'assez, Sarah attrape le bras de sa comparse de toujours et l'emmène à sa suite dans le couloir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu t'es disputée avec Stiles ? demande Sarah, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

- Non, c'est juste que…

Elvira explique la situation à Sarah, qui finit par comprend où celle-ci voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, je sais qu'ils ont un entraînement ce soir. Au pire, tu mets un équipement, tu vas voir le coach pour lui demander si tu peux entrer dans l'équipe, il te fait faire des essais, tu lui en mets plein la vue et une fois qu'il te dit qu'il te prends dans l'équipe et bien tu lui sort une réplique de ton cru et voilà ! Le tour sera joué, lui propose Sarah comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Ouais… C'est génial, merci ! dit Elvira. Au faite, alors comme ça, Derek et toi, hein ?

- Euh… Et quoi ? rougit subitement Sarah prise au dépourvu.

- Oui, fais pas semblant. Je sais de source sûre, que ce matin, il t'a amené en voiture.

- Et… et alors ? réplique Sarah voyant malgré tout que cela ne contenterait pas sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il me plaît. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en lui.

- Et bien voilà, c'est dit. C'est certainement pas moi qui me moquerais de toi. Au contraire, je suis contente, sourit Elvira.

Sans prévenir, Sarah prend sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-elle faire sans cette fille si compréhensive ?

- On retourne manger, j'ai faim maintenant, dit Elvira, une fois l'étreinte finie. Au fait, tu as déjà pris une option ?

- Ben dessin. J'adore faire ça mais pour moi-même tandis que là, je pourrais voir ce que ça donne avec un professeur.

Elles allèrent finir leur repas en compagnie des autres, avec un Scott un peu boudeur car Sarah lui annonce gentiment que pour la pendaison de crémaillère, Allison n'était pas la bienvenue. L'après-midi arrive, cours de mathématiques, pendant lequel Elvira se fait toute petite. Mais cela n'échappe pas au professeur qui l'interroge et comme fallait s'y attendre, elle donne une réponse erronée. Isaac, Sarah et Scott se retiennent de rire lorsqu'ils voient Elvira rougir légèrement alors que Stiles lui propose des cours de rattrapage. Puis vient l'heure de l'entraînement de crosse. Avec l'aide de son amie gothique, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains enfile un équipement sans oublier le casque, va voir le coach, se présente sous un faux nom et l'envoie sur le terrain. Dès que le professeur lui passe la balle dans le filet de son manche de crosse, Elvira court, évite de façon extraordinaire tous les garçons sur le terrain, parcourt les derniers mètres qui la sépare du but, tire et marque ! Tous les gradins étaient en folie et les joueurs courent auprès d'Elvira pour la féliciter.

- Poussez-vous ! cri le coach en s'approchant d'Elvira. Marsh, je te veux dans mon équipe !

- En faite, j'aime pas trop, dit Elvira.

Elle enlève son casque et se retient de rire en lisant la stupeur sur tous les visages qui l'entourent et qu'ils découvraient la véritable identité du joueur.

- Désolée mais je décline votre offre, je vais aller dans l'équipe de natation. A plus coach ! dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant du terrain.

- … … RIVER !

Elvira se met à courir encore plus vite, en compagnie de Sarah, toutes les deux parties dans un fou rire monumental. Après s'être calmée et changée, Sarah quitte Elvira pour aller à son cours de dessin et la fille aux cheveux châtains se rend aux piscines pour demander à l'entraîneur de natation si elle peut rejoindre l'équipe. Aussitôt qu'elle sait qu'il lui faudra revenir vendredi pour des essais, Elvira repart doucement chez elle. Une fois sur place, elle commence ses devoirs, fait la vaisselle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la cuisine, son portable se met à sonner. Elle regarde l'écran et en-dessous de l'heure (dix-neuf heure), Elvira remarque qu'elle a des messages. Un d'Isaac, un autre de Scott et un dernier de Stiles.

- Trop fort ! félicitait Isaac.

- Dommage que c'est un sport de garçon, je te verrais bien dans l'équipe, disait Scott.

- Prend ça dans les dents, Finstock, rageait Stiles. Mais il ne te loupera pas au prochain cours.

Avec le sourire, Elvira leur répond :

- merci à Isaac,

- c'était juste pour embêter Finstock à Scott, et,

- il critique toujours les élèves mais il a oublié qu'il en a été un, un jour, à Stiles.

Puis à vingt heures, Sarah revient. Elvira s'éprend d'un sourire en voyant son regard lointain.

- Il t'a embrassé ? demande la fille aux cheveux châtains, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins.

- Ce… ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rougit Sarah en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'ai pas faim, bonne nuit.

Elvira se retrouve seule pour le dîner mais toujours collait d'un sourire. Le lendemain matin, Sarah lui reparle et toutes les deux vont ensemble à l'école. Le reste de la semaine se déroule avec joie Elvira est dans l'équipe de natation et commence à suivre des cours de maths avec Stiles, Scott est toujours autant amoureux d'Allison et fait une bonne équipe avec ses amis lors des entraînements, et Sarah voit de plus en plus Derek mais continue à faire des sorties avec sa meilleure amie.

Puis vient le jour de la pendaison de crémaillère. Mais une personne manquée à l'appel.

- Isaac, tu sais où est Derek ? demande Elvira, inquiète.

- Non, tu veux que je l'appelle ? répond celui-ci.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Elle va dans un coin de l'appartement mais Stiles l'interpelle.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tu viens déjà de le faire, rit Elvira. Isaac, tu peux appeler Derek finalement ?

- Ok.

Mais au moment où Stiles allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait savoir, Elvira reçu un appel.

- Allô ?

- C'est Charlie, fit la voix à l'autre bout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande la jeune femme en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Je crois que vous aller bientôt devoir aller en mission, Sarah et toi.

- Vraiment ? Les Argent osent bouger alors qu'ils nous savent ici ?

- Non pas les Argent mais les Supérieurs m'ont interdit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit car eux-mêmes ne sont pas sûrs.

- D'accord. Bon ben, je préviens Sarah.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- A plus.

En revenant au salon, Elvira voit Scott et Stiles à table, Isaac près de la fenêtre en grande conversation au téléphone, elle en profite pour rejoindre Sarah dans la cuisine. En l'aidant à préparer, la fille aux cheveux châtains informe la gothique de leur future mission.

- Et il t'a dit que ça ? demande Sarah.

- Oui.

- Ca m'énerve qu'on ne sache rien d'autre. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir que l'on soit constamment sur nos gardes. Super ! raille sombrement la brune en emmenant le repas dans le salon.

Lorsque les deux filles arrivent dans la pièce, Isaac expliquait visiblement quelque chose mais se stoppe brusquement.

- J'espère que vous aimez les spaghettis bolognaises ? demande Elvira en bonne actrice, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Le repas se passe bien malgré tout, et ce, jusqu'à la fin, où Elvira et Sarah reçoivent le même message de Derek.

- Un de mes loups, Nelson, tout juste transformé, a disparu. Au point que je ne retrouve pas sa trace. Désolé de ne pas être venu.

Les filles font comme si de rien mais, les jours suivant, une fois les cours finis, Elvira et Sarah allaient dans leur chambre. Elles mettaient un t-shirt noir, un jean avec le bas dans des bottes noires, une ceinture qui se terminait par une pochette sur leur jambe gauche et pour finir une veste rouge à capuche, un grand « P » blanc inscrit dans le dos.

Une fois prêtes, elles sortent tout en effaçant leur présence et commencent leur enquête. Après trois semaines d'intenses recherches, elles découvrent une petite piste d'une grande importance. En effet, un témoin avait surpris le disparu en compagnie d'un homme. Ce dernier était de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et des yeux marrons. De retour chez elles, Elvira et Sarah, après avoir rassemblait tout ce qu'elles savaient, tous les indices menaient à une seule et même personne. Eric, le Chef de la Section 1.

Mais comme les avaient prévenue Charlie, les filles avaient peu de preuve pour accuser qui que ce soit. Elles ne pouvaient émettre que des hypothèses.

**...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le pauvre Scott... enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait**

**A plus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou :) Une période d'examens commence pour les héros et Scott...**

*** Scott qui vient de lire le chapitre***

**- T'es sérieuse là ? Ouiiiiiiinnnnnn ;(**

**- Ca va aller, ça va aller, viens là**

**Bon aller, bonne lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 5 : Confiance.

Avec la disparition du loup-garou, les adolescents n'ont pas vu le temps passer mais celui-ci se fit une joie de rappeler à l'ordre tous les lycéens de Beacon Hills avec l'arrivée des examens.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous rappelle que la semaine prochaine débuteront les premiers contrôles de cette année, dit leur professeur principal et de mathématiques.

Elvira, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, dû à un cauchemar qui lui a enlevé des heures de sommeil, redresse vivement la tête. QUOI ?! Étant la première expression lisible sur son visage soudainement réveillé.

- J'espère ne pas être déçu. J'attends à ce que vous ayez TOUS la moyenne, au risque de représailles, bien entendu, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire faussement angélique.

Elvira déglutit avec difficulté. Elle est fichue. Les cours de rattrapages de Stiles l'aide énormément, elle fait des progrès de jour en jour. Mais pas assez pour qu'elle ait la moyenne avant la semaine prochaine. Avec un regard apeuré, elle se tourne vers Sarah qui lui fait un sourire pas du tout consolateur.

A la sonnerie qui annonce le repas du midi, la fille aux cheveux châtains attrape l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- Sarah, tu sais quand je me tourne vers toi, je n'attends pas de l'aide mais au moins du soutiens ! dit Elvira.

- Ais les pieds sur terre. Le jour du contrôle, ce n'est pas avec mes encouragements que tu auras la moyenne, mais avec de la pratique. Tu as déjà Stiles pour professeur, lui répond Sarah.

- Bien reçu, Mme Hale, marmonne son amie.

- Tu dis ? demande la gothique.

En voyant l'expression qui lui réservait mille et une souffrances sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, Elvira va en avant à la cantine, paye son repas et réserve une table. Sarah la rejoint aussitôt, suivit de près par Isaac et Stiles.

- Où est Scott ? demande la brune.

- Oh, il attend après Allison, lui répond Isaac.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu votre conversation à toutes les deux, dit Stiles.

Assis aux côtés d'Elvira, il met un bras autour de son épaule, créant un léger rire à Sarah qui tente malgré tout de se contenir devant la mine déconfite de son amie. En effet, elle est en face de sa meilleure amie et la voit actuellement avec une belle couleur rouge pivoine sur toute la surface disponible. Stiles ne semble pas l'avoir remarquer.

- Pourquoi tu demandes le soutien de Sarah, hein ? Ca veut dire que je suis un mauvais professeur ? questionne le jeune homme.

- Euh… N-non, répond sa voisine qui sent son cœur battre la chamade.

- Bon, je préfère ça, dit-il en se décalant. Et cette semaine, sauf les jours de nos activités, le samedi soir car j'ai un match et le dimanche pour te vider l'esprit, nous réviserons jusque… l'heure raisonnable.

- Pauvre Scott, murmure soudainement Isaac.

Il regardait dans la direction où les lycéens prennent leur plateau, où Scott attend Allison.

Mais celle-ci, récemment, était souvent en compagnie d'un garçon qui se prénommait Nicolas. Elle avait fait sa connaissance en cours de chimie et depuis, on pouvait la voir parler avec lui pendant les intercours et elle l'invitait à manger à la même table que tous les autres. Ce qui ne manquait pas de plomber l'ambiance. En effet, Nicolas et Allison parlaient plus entre eux qu'elle ne parle à Scott. Dans ce genre de situation, les autres se dépêchaient de manger et laissaient Scott avec Allison et Nicolas. Puis ils finissaient par discuter d'autres choses afin de se retenir de ne pas retourner dans la cantine et dire à la fille Argent ce qu'ils pensaient de ses actions.

Plus la semaine passe, plus la tension se fait sentir. Comme il l'avait dit lors du repas, Stiles venait chez Elvira toutes les fins d'après-midi jusque vingt et une heure pour s'entre-aider dans les révisions tandis que Sarah étudiait seule à la bibliothèque, Isaac chez lui et Allison chez Scott.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, le samedi, les deux Protecteurs se rendent sur le terrain de crosse pour assister au match. Alors que le coach disait son discours aux joueurs, Elvira se met à bouder par la gentille remarque de Sarah. Cette dernière lui demandant de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ses deux heures de colles avec le professeur d'économie. Puis le match débute et pas mal de minutes plus tard, le terrain se fait envahir par les habitants de Beacon Hills, félicitant les joueurs de leur triomphe.

Le lundi matin, Stiles voit Elvira arriver, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Tu as mal dormis ? lui demande le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'assoit pas loin de lui.

- J'ai rêvé que le professeur me rendait ma copie. J'avais un F. Alors en punition, ma feuille se mettait à grandir et me courait après pour me manger, répond la jeune femme.

Puis les examens débutent, commençant par celui de maths.

Finalement, après une heure de contrôle fastidieuse, la sonnerie en annonce la fin.

- Alors ? questionne Stiles.

- Je suis contente de mes réponses et pour une fois, j'ai remplie toute ma feuille. Pas un seul blanc.

- Ah ben tant mieux ! Mais faudra voir les résultats.

Le reste de la semaine passe, les examens avec.

Assis derrière leurs tables, les lycéens soufflent tous de soulagement lorsque le professeur de surveillance dit qu'ils doivent poser leur stylo, annonçant la fin du dernier contrôle.

Ne s'étant pas beaucoup vu durant les deux semaines qui venaient de passer, Elvira et Sarah refusent toutes sorties.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas faire un bowling avec nous ? demande tristement Scott.

- On veut passer un peu de temps entre nous, c'est tout, répond la gothique. On aura tout le temps d'en faire un, un autre jour.

Mais le troisième lundi du mois arrive et débute, avec lui, une nouvelle semaine de novembre, amenant un peu plus le froid annonciateur de l'hiver. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui semblait le plus préoccuper les jeunes de Beacon Hills.

C'est en cette seule période de l'année qu'on pouvait voir les lycéens se précipitaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, uniquement pour une autre raison que les radiateurs chauffés dans leur classe. Elvira, Isaac, Sarah, Scott et Stiles n'échappant pas à cette « mode ». La cloche sonne quatorze heures, le professeur de maths arrive et commence son cours. Mais quelques minutes avant la fin, l'homme arrête sa leçon et sort de son sac un paquet de feuilles. Les élèves sont tous sur le qui-vive.

- Bon, je vais vous rendre vos copies qui m'ont, je dois le dire, agréablement surpris. Je n'aurais pas de sanctions à donner, dit-il d'un air presque déçu et en commençant à faire la distribution.

Elvira cru qu'elle allait pleurer lorsqu'elle voit que le professeur commence à rendre les feuilles à l'opposer de la place où elle était assisse. Elle saurait sa note en dernière. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit que Stiles eu un A.

Puis le professeur lui donne sa feuille avec un beau sourire. Elvira regarde sa note tout en la cachant au regard de Stiles. Elle sentit les larmes monter et elle fut la première à s'en aller de la classe lorsque l'enseignant les autorise à sortir, suivit de près par le garçon qui l'aidait à réviser. A peine fut-il sortit de la classe qu'une personne lui saute dessus.

- Je suis trop contente ! J'ai eu un B- ! J'ai eu un B- ! dit Elvira en lui montrant sa copie après l'avoir lâcher. C'est pas un A mais quand même je suis trop contente. C'est à toi que je le dois Stiles, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Bah, de rien. T'as qu'à m'offrir un verre.

- Ok ! Allez, on y va !

- Maintenant ? Mais et Sarah ? demande Stiles.

- T'inquiète, je lui enverrais un message.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Elvira se met à avancer. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie principale, un garçon entre en tirant la porte vers lui. Mais, prouvant encore plus que la galanterie se perd, celui-ci ne tient pas la porte, laissant Elvira se la prendre sur la figure.

- Aïe ! se plaint la jeune femme.

- Ca va ? demande Stiles avant de se tourner vers le garçon qui les regardaient, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Espèce de malade !

Mais alors qu'il allait redemander à Elvira si tout allait bien, il la voit fixer quelque chose au loin. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, en oubliant aussitôt le crétin derrière eux.

De là où ils se tenaient, les deux jeunes ne pouvaient rien entendre mais visiblement Allison et Scott se disputaient. Stiles fait signe à la fille de le suivre, ce qu'elle fait. Arrivés à une certaine hauteur, le calme semblait être revenu mais ce qu'ils entendent les scotche sur place.

- Puisque c'est comme ça autant arrêter là. C'est fini entre nous Scott.

Puis Elvira et Stiles voient Allison retourner dans le lycée. Une fois qu'elle est entrée dans le bâtiment, les deux jeunes sortent de leur cachette mais trop tard. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir Scott partir en courant rapidement.

- Stiles, il faut qu'on le suive, dit Elvira.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Une fois dans la voiture, heureusement la fille n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de son vélo, elle était venue en bus, Elvira prend son portable mais hésite.

- Stiles, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demande celle-ci.

- Oui.

- Même si je te dis que je sais que Scott est un loup-garou ?

-… Après tout, Derek est ton meilleur ami.

- D'accord. Je te promets de tout te dire dès que je serais sûre que Scott est en sécurité.

- Comment ça « en sécurité » ? Je sais que Sarah et toi n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez mais ne m'avoue pas que vous êtes des Chasseurs !

- Non non ! Par en sécurité, je veux dire… Lorsqu'un loup-garou tombe amoureux, c'est pour toute la vie.

- Genre, il n'aime qu'une seule fois ?

- Oui. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais c'est le cas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand… l'autre rompt ?

- Le loup-garou peut se transformer et se déchaîner. Ou alors… et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'attendrais que Scott soit en sécurité car… si les loups-garous ne se mettent pas en colère… ils se tuent.

- Tu veux dire que Scott… Non, non il ne ferait pas ça, dit-il en accélérant.

Il en était sûr. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petit, au point que Stiles savaient où son meilleur ami irait. Et quitte à ce qu'il lui attache les mains, il ne le laisserait certainement pas faire. Se tuer pour une fille, il ne manquerait plus que ça, même si cette fois, Allison semblait sérieuse et définitive.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Elvira téléphone à Sarah.

- Sarah, si t'es avec Derek, allez dans les bois le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? demande Sarah inquiète par le ton paniquée d'Elvira.

- Stiles et moi, on a entendu Allison plaquer Scott. On a voulu l'arrêter mais il partait déjà et assez vite. Je n'ai pas envie que… comme la dernière fois… enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, on fonce. Et Elvira… faites attention à vous.

- Oui, vous aussi.

Alors qu'elle raccroche, Elvira souffle un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer les nerfs, qui commençaient à être tendus. Elle ferait tout pour que la situation de la dernière fois ne se répète pas. Trop de souffrance en avait résulté.

Mais cette fois-ci, Derek et Stiles étaient de la partie : le premier avait un odorat hyper-développé et la force nécessaire pour calmer Scott, et le deuxième connaissait le loup-garou depuis très longtemps, au point qu'il savait les endroits où il pourrait être.

Mais Elvira sait qu'il ne lui faudra surtout pas baisser sa garde.

Pendant ce temps

Dans un appartement de Beacon Hills, un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts et aux yeux marron, se nettoient les mains au lavabo. Il devait en faire partir le sang avant que celui-ci ne sèche. Après avoir coupé l'eau, il se regarde dans le miroir du placard à pharmacie en s'essuyant les mains.

- Ca va faire deux ans que je fais des recherches. Deux ans que je fais des tests ! Et deux ans que tous les cobayes finissent par crever ! Ca n'aboutit à rien, J'EN AI MARRE ! cri l'homme à son propre reflet avant de frapper le miroir qui se brise sous la force du choc.

Sous l'effet de la douleur qu'il ressent à la main par les coupures du verre, il se calme. Oui, il devait se détendre car s'il commence à attirer l'attention sur lui, tout serait fini. Alors qu'il sent qu'il touche au but, ça serait dommage. Il regarde sa main et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Oh encore du sang mais cette fois, c'est le mien. Il faut nettoyer ça.

Puis il commence sa tâche en sifflotant un air joyeux sans pour autant se départir d'un sourire sadique.

**...**

**Alors ? Non, pas frappé ! Moi être gentille, promis !**

**Sinon les deux prochains chapitres seront des POV, les deux équipes à la recherche de Scott : Chapitre 6, se sera Team Derek/Sarak et Chapitre 7, se sera Team Elvira/Stiles**

**Voilà ! Un petit commentaire mais pour m'aider à remonter le moral à Scott**

**A plus !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou :) Comme j'ai dis à la fin du chapitre précédent, voici le premier POV : La Team Derek/Sarah.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 6 : Sentiments.

- Sarah, si t'es avec Derek, allez dans les bois le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? demande Sarah inquiète par le ton paniquée d'Elvira.

- Stiles et moi, on a entendu Allison plaquer Scott. On a voulu l'arrêter mais il partait déjà et assez vite. Je n'ai pas envie que… comme la dernière fois… enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, on fonce. Et Elvira… faites attention à vous.

- Oui, vous aussi.

Aussitôt la communication coupée par sa meilleure amie, Sarah s'empresse d'expliquer la situation à Derek. Ce dernier lui confirme, bel et bien, l'importance de la situation dans ce genre de cas.

- En effet, si Allison est belle et bien son âme sœur alors, j'ai peur que Scott ne cherche pas à survivre sans elle, lui a-t-il dit.

Le tout est expliqué en cours de chemin pendant que les deux jeunes gens se rendent en voiture, jusque dans les bois de la ville, à vive allure car il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- Où penses-tu qu'il puisse être allé se réfugier ? demande Sarah en sortant de la voiture.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il lui faut un endroit éclairé par la lune, souvent, les loups-garous en fin de vie s'adresse à l'astre lunaire dans une dernière plainte pour montrer leur désespoir ou autre sentiment du genre.

- Ok. Donc, il faut trouver un endroit assez élevé et éclairé le plus possible par la lune. Il y a beaucoup de colline dans ces bois ? demande Sarah dont le cerveau tourne à vive allure.

- Assez oui. Mais toi et moi on va faire l'Est pendant qu'Elvira et Stiles iront à l'Ouest. On ira deux fois plus vite ainsi, préviens les.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sarah sort immédiatement son téléphone pour donner ses instructions à Elvira.

- Ouais Elvira. Ecoute, Derek et moi on s'occupe du côté Est depuis l'entrée des bois, on vous laisse la partie Ouest pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Ah… et aussi, cherchez une colline assez surélevée et qui est éclairée, le plus possible, par la lune.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Elvira en regardant Stiles.

- Oui, c'est Derek qui me l'a dit mais je t'expliquerais quand on l'aura retrouvé, promis. En attendant, je vous laisse, Derek est déjà loin, je vais le rattraper. Prévenez si vous retrouvez Scott les premiers.

- Ok. A toutes.

Sarah range aussitôt son cellulaire dans sa poche avant de courir pour rejoindre Derek déjà bien enfoncé dans les bois.

- Eh Derek attends, je sais bien que tu as plus d'avantage que moi dans ces bois et qu'on ne se connait pas tant que ça… mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de me perdre en pleine forêt, je ne veux pas jouer le rôle du petit chaperon rouge. Héhé…, rit Sarah en parvenant aux côtés de Derek.

- Loin de moi cette idée, dit Derek non sans un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ouais c'est ça, ton expression me fait bizarrement croire le contraire, dit Sarah en se mettant à chercher elle aussi. Dit, n'empêche, j'aimerais savoir. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce truc des âmes-sœurs ? Je sais bien qu'Elvira et moi sommes des Protecteurs et que nous connaissons pas mal de trucs sur vous, les loups-garous, mais je ne connais pas cette histoire d'âme-sœur ? Est-ce que c'est aussi important que ça ?!

Derek ne répond pas tout de suite à la question de la gothique. Il cherchait les mots adéquats à employer avec elle pour lui faire partager son point de vue. En effet, il ne s'est rendu compte, que très récemment d'ailleurs, qu'il éprouve certains sentiments pour la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés. Et ce n'étaient pas des petits sentiments de rien du tout, non, là c'était plutôt des sentiments du genre amour avec un grand A.

- Et bien, d'abord, oui. Les âme-sœurs sont quelque chose qui ne se prend absolument pas à la légère. C'est du sérieux de chez sérieux, on peut risquer des vies si on s'y prend mal, commence Derek en tentant de faire des phrases pleines de tous les sentiments qui l'assaillent. Mais, si tu veux vraiment comprendre, il faut que je t'explique clairement ce qui retourne de tout ça.

- Ok, je t'écoute, dit Sarah tout en continuant de regarder autour d'elle.

- Très bien. Quand un loup-garou rencontre son âme-sœur, il le sait aussitôt. C'est quelque chose d'unique, une sorte de lien que tu ressens et qui t'unis à la personne en question. Ce lien ne peut se créer qu'une seule fois dans une vie. On peut vivre sans que ce lien ne s'établisse jamais, ce qui veut dire que l'on peut vivre normalement même si on ne rencontre pas son âme-sœur, et qu'on peut même vivre une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qui nous est destinée. Tant que le lien ne s'est pas créé, on peut vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre. Jusque là, tu me suis ?

- Oui, tant qu'on n'a pas rencontré sa moitié, on peut vivre tranquille.

- En gros, c'est ça. Mais le plus important demeure. En effet, une fois que ton lien est établi, tu ne peux pas aller contre. En même temps, rare sont les loups-garous qui ont été contre leur moitié car leur lien, une fois créé, et si intense, que leur sentiment d'amour en est décuplé.

- Donc si je te suis bien, une fois qu'on a rencontré son âme-sœur, on est obligé de l'aimer parce que le lien s'est formé sans qu'on ne demande rien, c'est ça ?!

- Non pas exactement. Il n'y a eu que de très rare cas où des loups-garous ont préféré mourir que de vivre avec leur âme-sœur, mais non pas parce qu'ils ne les aimaient pas… mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à les condamner. Si tu préfères, le seul cas que je connaisse est celui d'un vieux loup-garou qui a préféré mourir que de condamner sa moitié, une jeune louve à peine adulte, à vivre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas lui prendre sa liberté malgré le fait que tous les deux s'aimer. Le lien ne crée pas le sentiment d'amour, on le ressent déjà avant même si on ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le lien ne fait que faire ressortir ce sentiment et permet également de le décupler pour permettre aux âmes-sœurs de vivre ensemble, en toute harmonie, dit Derek en regardant Sarah alors que cette dernière continuait de chercher après Scott.

- Ah oui ?! Mais dans ce cas, comment le sais-tu quand il s'agit de ton âme-sœur ?! Tu ne le devines pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts, j'imagine.

- Non en effet. Et bien disons que, tu ne le devines pas vraiment, tu le ressens au plus profond de toi. C'est un peu comme les sensations du sentiment d'amour mais, en dix fois plus intense. Comme par exemple, quand les deux-âmes sœurs se quittent pendant un certain temps, ils ressentent tous les deux cette sensation de manque propre à l'amour. Quand ils s'embrassent, ils ressentent tous les deux le lien qui les unit au fond d'eux-mêmes, et ainsi de suite. Tu sais, ce lien des âmes-sœurs est quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant tout comme il peut être extrêmement dévastateur. N'as-tu jamais ressentit quelque chose que tu sais important au point d'en risquer ta vie ?

- Malheureusement non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les garçons. Je ne suis pas gothique pour rien non plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, que ce soit au sens propre qu'au figuré. Je n'aime pas grand-chose et je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit. En fait, je ne sais pas comment je devrais me sentir, peut-être me trouve tu horrible mais, ça ne me fait rien parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant.

- Peut-être pas avant, mais maintenant, il n'y a vraiment personne pour qui tu penses ressentir quelque chose ? demande avidement Derek en se rapprochant à chaque pas de la jeune femme.

- Et bien, en effet, il y a peut-être bien quelqu'un pour qui je ressens quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour car, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, mais je pense que ça doit être quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça.

- Et bien, dis simplement comment tu te sens quand tu es avec lui ou quand tu ne l'es pas.

- Oh. Et ben, quand on est ensemble lui et moi, et bien, je me sens comme complet. Je ne sais pas exactement si ça veut dire quelque chose mais c'est un truc comme ça. Quand il est prêt de moi, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre des autres ou du reste du monde parce que je sais qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver. Mais, quand on doit se séparer, même si ça passe après quelques minutes, je sens comme une sorte de vide. Pourtant, je sais qu'on se reverra le lendemain ou dans les jours qui suivent mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ça. C'est comme si un trou noir se former et avaler tout le peu de joie que je ressentais pour me plonger dans une déprime de malade. Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire que je suis tombée amoureuse ? demande Sarah sans pour autant lâcher les bois du regard, cherchant toujours après Scott.

Derek attend un peu avant de lui donner sa réponse, analysant ses propres sentiments pour savoir s'ils se complètent ou se rejettent. La première est la bonne. Derek Hale est bel et bien tombé amoureux de la jeune Protecteur actuellement à ses côtés. Mais comment le lui dire sans pour autant l'effrayée, la jeune femme n'ayant jamais connue ce sentiment.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement mais je pense que, si tu avais été un loup-garou, cette personne serait surement la tienne. Mais, est-ce que tu penses que lui aussi ressent la même chose ?!

- Et bien, à vrai dire je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé lui demander. Mais, je pense que je peux te dire oui.

- Et comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une réponse très cherchée mais… ce sont ses yeux.

- Ses yeux ?! s'étonne Derek.

- Oui. Quand nos regards se croisent, je vois comme quelque chose d'enfoui dans l'iris vert de ces yeux. Comme s'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas avouer. Et puis, ces gestes aussi. Au début, c'est un peu comme s'il cherchait à entrer en contact avec moi mais maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude que lui et moi aimons sans pour autant se le dire l'un à l'autre.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aime. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais moi je te le dis, il t'aime, dit Derek en se positionnant derrière Sarah alors qu'elle se stoppait.

- Mais comment tu le saurais, tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle. Et puis comment…

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue par une paire de lèvres se posant avec douceur sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme finit par répondre au premier baiser que lui offrait l'Alpha. Finalement, plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie, ils se séparent.

- Mais comment est-ce que… enfin comment t'as su que je parlais de toi ?!

- Et bien, je dois t'avouer qu'au début, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que tu parlais de moi et j'ai eu peur, je l'admets. Mais quand tu as commencé à décrire les yeux, là j'ai tout de suite compris. Mais je te rassure d'une chose, je t'aime et ça, c'est sûr, dit Derek en embrassant de nouveau la jeune femme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

-ON L'A TROUVÉ !

Surpris, les deux jeunes gens se séparent rapidement pour tenter de savoir d'où venait le cri. Derek se sert de son ouïe très développée pour localiser la voix grave qui venait d'hurler et entraine Sarah avec lui en la tirant par le poignet.

Ils courent sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter pour tomber sur d'autres personnes. Aussitôt la gothique reconnait le chef de la Section 1 mais ne voyant que le leader et ses hommes, elle se dirigent vers eux. L'Alpha va aussitôt vers Scott assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Dès qu'il fut assez proche de lui, il sut que Scott était vraiment déprimé, qu'il faudra, les jours suivants, lui changer les idées mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Contrairement à ce qu'il vient d'avouer à la jeune femme, Allison n'était pas l'âme-sœur de son Bêta.

Derek tourne son regard vers Sarah qui parle avec l'autre homme. La jalousie s'installe en Derek mais il se doit de la réprimer quand il constate, en effet, que la jeune femme n'est pas plus ravies que ça de retrouver cet homme. Finalement, il coupe court à ses pensées quand les deux viennent vers eux.

- Chef de meute, Alpha Derek Hale, nous vous laissons vous occuper de votre Bêta, Scott McCall, dit l'homme en fixant l'Alpha.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, et sachez que je prends soin de mes Bêtas, grogne Derek avant que Sarah ne s'interpose entre lui et l'homme.

- Maintenant, t'es gentil mais on va y aller. On ne voudrait surtout pas te déranger plus longtemps, raille Sarah en faussant sa voix d'un quelconque sentiment d'excuse.

Une fois hors de vue du Protecteur, la jeune femme souffle de soulagement. A la fois heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Scott avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise mais aussi, parce qu'elle a pu éviter qu'Éric ne se mêle trop de leurs histoires.

Quand tous arrivent aux grilles de l'entrée des bois, Derek et Sarah proposent de ramener Scott chez lui.

Une fois Scott débarqué avec Isaac pour le surveiller après que Derek le lui ait gentiment demandé, Sarah le retenant d'hurler si le petit avait le malheur de refuser. Les deux jeunes gens reprennent la route et Derek dépose Sarah au pied de son immeuble.

- Enfin, je suis crevée. Merci d'être resté pour aider. Je sais bien que c'est ton Bêta et tout, et tout mais… merci quand même, dit Sarah en ouvrant sa portière avant d'être retenue par Derek.

Ce dernier l'attire à lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser que la demoiselle n'aurait jamais refusé. Puis, se séparant par manque d'oxygène, Sarah adresse un dernier sourire à son désormais petit-ami avant de sortir et de refermer la portière derrière elle.

La voiture ne démarrant qu'une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, laissant un sourire coulé sur ses lèvres avant de gravir les deux premiers étages.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière elle, Sarah s'empresse de retirer sa veste, ne restant qu'en t-shirt noir à manche longue et en jean et chaussettes, après avoir également retirer ses bottes. Elle pose ses clefs dans le petit panier dans l'entrée quand elle entend des voix s'élever depuis la pièce principale. Elvira n'était pas rentrée seule.

La gothique se rend instantanément dans ladite pièce pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Elvira et Stiles, tous les deux assis dans le canapé en train de discuter tout en buvant une cannette de soda. Soufflant de temps à autre pour montrer leur soulagement respectif, surement, suite aux derniers évènements. Haussant les épaules, Sarah passe devant eux pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle se prend une cannette dans le frigo et va les rejoindre dans le salon.

_- Le plus dur dans toute cette histoire, c'est ce qui va suivre entre nous, pense amèrement Sarah en prenant place auprès de ses amis dans le canapé d'angle._

__**...**

**Et voilà, ils sont ensemble, désolée à toutes les fans (et tous les fans ;) ) de Derek. **

**Le prochain chapitre, Team Elvira/Stiles, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Haha**

**A bientôt :)**

**PS : Cette fic à été écrite avant la sortie de la saison 3 et récemment, j'ai appris que l'on y entend le prénom de la mère de Stiles : Claudia. Mais dans la fic, j'ai déjà donné un nom à la mère de l'hyperactif donc désolée mais je ne le changerais pas.**

**A plus !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut :) Au tour de la Team Elvira/Stiles...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 7 : Explications.

Les deux jeunes arrivent aux grilles du bois de Beacon Hills et constatent que la voiture de Derek se trouve sur place. A peine avait-elle posé un pieds sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol qu'Elvira entend son téléphone sonner.

- Ouais Elvira. Ecoute, Derek et moi on s'occupe du côté Est depuis l'entrée des bois, on vous laisse la partie Ouest pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Ah… et aussi, cherchez une colline assez surélevée et qui est éclairée, le plus possible, par la lune.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Elvira en regardant Stiles.

- Oui, c'est Derek qui me l'a dit mais je t'expliquerais quand on l'aura retrouvé, promis. En attendant, je vous laisse, Derek est déjà loin, je vais le rattraper. Prévenez si vous retrouvez Scott les premiers.

- Ok. A toutes.

Après que la jeune femme ait raccroché, Stiles commence à se diriger vers les bois mais une main lui maintient l'épaule.

- Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ? demande Stiles.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante mais tu es un être humain, lui répond Elvira.

- Finement observé mais toi aussi…. A moins que…

- Oui, je t'expliquerais tout. Je te demande juste d'attendre un peu. Je dois contacter mon Chef. Même si Derek et Sarah sont sur le coup, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule face à un loup-garou en rogne car sur ce coup-là, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'une gêne.

- Punaise, quand tu t'y mets, tu ne le fais pas qu'à moitié. Elle est passée où la Elvira qui stress pour ses contrôles, se moque gentiment Stiles.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa partenaire, il l'a regarde. Il se sent soulager lorsqu'il voit qu'elle composait simplement un numéro, avec un sourire aux lèvres par sa remarque. Elvira appuie alors sur la touche « appeler », met le téléphone à son oreille et compte les signaux. Au bout du troisième, une personne décroche.

- Charlie, c'est Elvira. Je me trouve en ce moment devant l'entrée du bois de Beacon Hills. Le loup-garou Bêta Scott McCall… et bien… Ca fait la même affaire qu'à Atlanta, en Georgie. J'ai déjà prévenue Sarah qui est à sa recherche avec l'Alpha Derek Hale. Pour ma part, je suis avec… Stiles Stilinski. C'est le meilleur ami de Scott donc il connaît les endroits où le Bêta peut aller, même si Sarah m'a dit que Derek lui a apprit qu'on doit chercher dans des endroits élevés et éclairés par la lune, explique la Protecteur.

- D'accord, je fais aussi vite que je peux mais surtout ne bougez pas, tous les deux, dit son Chef.

- Compte sur moi.

Puis Elvira raccroche. N'ayant pas entendu les ordres qu'a reçu la jeune femme par son patron, Stiles lui lance un regard interrogatif.

- Il faut qu'on attende. Mon Chef de Section arrive.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu sais que Scott est peut-être en train de se tuer quelque part là dedans ! crie Stiles en pointant la forêt de son indexe.

- Oui, je sais. Mais il est peut-être aussi d'humeur assassine. Et, à ton comportement, je suis sûre qu'au début de sa transformation, il s'en est déjà prit à toi. Donc, et ne m'oblige pas à employer la force, on ne bougera pas tant que Charlie ne sera pas ici.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles s'appuie contre le capot de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, d'ailleurs Elvira pense que ça commençait à devenir long, un homme de taille moyenne, un casque de loup en argent lui masquant le visage, une veste rouge et un jean noir arrive, accompagné de quatre hommes. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Stiles sut tout de suite qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas lui faire confiance. Et visiblement, Elvira n'est pas ravie de le voir.

Rapidement, elle se décale de la voiture et commence à avancer à grands pas vers l'homme, Stiles décide de la suivre un peu en retrait.

- Eric, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Où est Charlie ?!

Stiles est étonné par le ton qu'Elvira emploie. Elle qui est si joyeuse, peut-être surexcitée sur les bords mais qui porte toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu connais Charlie ? Il t'a dit qu'il viendrait mais il n'a pas regardé dans qu'elle ville il était. Trop loin pour venir jusqu'ici, il m'a appelé, m'a expliqué la situation et m'a demandé de m'occuper de cette histoire, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse mais qui donnent des frissons aux deux jeunes.

- Fais chier, marmonne Elvira.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. On y va ?

- Attends. Vous ne venez pas.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. J'ai mes hommes avec moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois faire les baby-sitters. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas que Stiles soit blessé.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation, il voit, du coin de l'œil, que discrètement, Elvira fait un pas dans sa direction. Elle se trouve maintenant devant lui, comme pour le protéger.

- Et puis tu ne t'ais même pas rendu compte que le couple du Bêta battait de l'aile.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans une petite ville que les habitants font tout de suite confiance aux personnes qui viennent d'emménager. Après tout, la confiance, ça se mérite, répond Elvira qui commence à s'énerver.

- Et dire que tu es dans la Section 4, dit Eric avec un regard de dégoût.

- Si j'y suis, c'est parce que je le mérite. Et dois-je te rappeler que sur tes quatre hommes, j'en ai mis trois à terre. … A moi toute seu…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Eric venait de la gifler à la joue gauche. Inquiet, Stiles s'approche de la jeune femme, met une main dans son dos et se retient de toutes ses forces d'insulter l'homme de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

- Je dois faire mon rapport à Charlie qui te préviendra. Maintenant, rentre chez toi.

- Oui, Chef, répond Elvira d'un ton presque militaire.

Elle lui tourna le dos et monte dans la Jeep de Stiles. La jeune femme l'appel et alors qu'il entre à son tour dans la voiture, côté conducteur, il voit que ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. Après avoir démarrait le moteur, les deux jeunes partent des bois pour aller rejoindre la ville.

Arrivé à un feu tricolore qui est au rouge, Stiles se tourne vers sa voisine. La tête contre la vitre, Elvira regarde les gens qui passent ça et là sans vraiment les voir. Le jeune homme remarque alors une petite marque rouge sur la joue qui avait été frappée un peu plus tôt. Ne se rendant pas compte lui-même de son geste, Stiles pose trois doigts sur le visage d'Elvira. Surprise, celle-ci tourne la tête avant de se mettre à rougir en voyant que Stiles replaçait ses mains sur le volant, le feu venait de passer au vert.

- J'espère que ça ne fait pas mal, dit simplement le jeune homme, avec, lui aussi, quelques rougeurs.

Pendant le reste du trajet, aucuns des deux ne disent un mot. Après quelques minutes, Stiles se gare à un emplacement de stationnement puis coupe son moteur.

- Tu as bien fait d'arrêter ta voiture, dit sa voisine.

- Hein ?

- Je dois t'offrir un verre pour le B-. … Et je te dois des explications. Allez viens.

Stiles descend de sa voiture, la ferme et va rejoindre Elvira dans l'immeuble. Après s'être dévêtit et déchaussé, Stiles va s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant qu'Elvira prend deux carré d'essuie-tout, les passent sous de l'eau froid et les mets sur sa joue rouge. Pas la peine d'une poche de glace. Elle ouvre le frigo duquel elle sort deux cannettes de soda et rejoint Stiles dans le canapé.

- Tiens, dit Elvira en lui tendant la boîte. Et je vais te paraître brute mais je vais commencer à t'expliquer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de silence. J'ai horreur de ça. Pour faire simple, Sarah et moi, on est des Protecteurs.

- Protecteurs ?

- Oui, l'inverse des Chasseurs. On traverse un peu le pays afin de compléter les dossiers de tous les clans de loups-garous. On fait en sorte que les Chasseurs respectent leurs propres règles. Et comme pour ce soir, on maîtrise les loups-garous si jamais ils deviennent dangereux dû à un chagrin d'amour ou une maladie.

- Et ces hommes, Charlie et Eric, ils en font partis ?

- Oui. Pour que tu comprennes, je vais t'expliquer notre organisation. Il y a trois Supérieurs qui dirigent tout. Ils ne sortent pas du tout, je ne les ai jamais vu d'ailleurs, mais si un jour tu les vois arriver, c'est que quelques choses de très grave va se produire.

- Comme ?

- Une guerre entre des clans de loups-garous par exemple.

- Ah ouais… Et pourquoi trois ?

- Par moment, chaque membres, même Sarah et moi, qu'on est que des… guerriers… on doit faire un vote. Et pour ça, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un nombre impair.

- Oui. Pour éviter les égalités.

- Voilà. Ensuite, il y a cinq Sections chacune dirigée par un Chef. La première est la plus faible et la cinquième compte les membres les plus expérimentés. Ce sont les Sections qui sont envoyées sur le terrain, même si parmi les cinq guerriers, il y en a un qui est plus intellectuel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas se battre.

- D'accord. Et si j'ai bien entendu, Sarah et toi faites parties de la Section 4, avec Charlie pour Chef ?

- Oui. Et l'homme de tout à l'heure, c'est Eric. Chef de la Section 1. C'est un peu près tout.

Elvira prend une gorgée de soda car elle sait qu'elle va encore devoir dévoiler certaines choses, sachant que Stiles doit avoir des questions en tête. Qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir.

- Mais comment es-tu entrée chez les Protecteurs ?

- C'est arrivé quand j'avais 7 ans. Avec mes parents, on revenait d'un week-end à la mer quand tout un coup, un chien a traversé la route. Mon père a freiné mais il l'a vu trop tard alors il l'a renversé. Mais le lendemain matin…

- C'était Derek.

- Tu comprends vite. Oui, c'était lui. Pendant tout le week-end, j'ai dû m'occuper de lui. Peut-être parce que j'étais une enfant, mais quand ma mère voulait lui donner à manger ou mon père qui voulait lui parler, il s'enfermait dans un mutisme. Mais pas quand c'était moi.

- Héhé, il avait déjà son sale caractère.

- Héhé. Mais le lundi matin, je suis allée à l'école. A cette époque, je connaissais déjà Sarah. Dès que je l'ai vu dans la cour, je lui en ai parlé car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un chien se transformer en être humain. Et Sarah, qui savait lire depuis un peu moins de 5 ans, m'a appris pour les loups-garous. Et le soir alors que je retournais chez moi, il y avait un homme dans l'allée. Quand je suis passée devant lui, avec Sarah, il n'a même pas cherché à m'arrêter. Et quand j'ai poussé la porte, il y avait quatre hommes dont un avec un masque de loup argenté, un homme dans l'entrée avec la gorge tranchée et mes parents dans le salon, une balle dans la tête.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'attendait dans sa voiture après qu'Eric leur ai dit de partir, ses yeux brillaient.

- L'homme s'est approché de nous, il s'est présenté, a demandé qu'on en fasse de même et nous a expliqué la situation. L'homme à la gorge tranchée venait de tuer mes parents car ils hébergeaient un loup-garou. Mais j'avais les yeux rivés sur les corps de mes parents et lorsque Sarah a dit le mot « loup-garou », j'ai crié le prénom de Derek et je suis montée dans la chambre où on l'avait installé. Qui était vide bien-sûr. Je suis redescendue en larmes. L'homme m'a expliqué qu'il était sauf sinon le Chasseur n'aurait pas eu sa gorge tranchée et les balles n'avaient pas de trace de tue-loup. Mais visiblement pour que Derek demande des nouvelles de mes parents, c'est qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir tué le Chasseur, même si mes parents étaient déjà morts. Et depuis, j'ai été élevé par eux. Ensuite pour Sarah, c'est elle qui a demandé pour venir. L'organisation a tout de suite accepté lorsqu'ils ont vu dans quelles conditions elle vivait. Sa mère était alcoolique, elle lui achetait que rarement de nouveaux vêtements et elle mangeait seulement que le midi.

- Je vois… Ah ! Ton téléphone sonne.

Tout en allant jeter les canettes de soda vides et la serviette improvisée, Elvira décroche.

- Oui ?

- C'est Charlie. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu…

- Je me doute qu'il était le plus proche mais quand même, envoyer Eric… tempête Elvira. Mais bon, comment va Scott ?

- Bonne nouvelle, il a juste réagis comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Peut-être que la règle de l'âme-sœur ne s'applique qu'à ceux qui sont loups-garous de naissance. En tout cas, Derek et Sarah vont l'amener chez lui.

- Ouf, tant mieux. Je vais prévenir Stiles. A plus.

Toujours un peu en colère contre l'homme, Elvira raccroche avant que Charlie ait pu rajouter quelque chose d'autre. Après avoir pris d'autres sodas, elle retourne s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

- Scott n'a rien. Derek et Sarah vont le ramener chez lui, rassure Elvira.

- Ah merci. Je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de connerie mais c'est quand même bon de savoir qu'il va bien. Enfin, bien, si on veut.

- Oui. Pendant un moment il ne faudra pas le laisser seul.

- Oui. Au fait, comment tu parles, on dirait que tu as déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas. Tout à l'heure, tu parlais de la Georgie.

- Ah oui. Ca a été notre première affaire à Sarah et moi. On avait quoi ? 12-13 ans. Un Alpha de la meute à Atlanta a appelé notre organisation car un de ses loups avait disparu. On a été les voir, et après qu'on ait su que sa copine venait de le larguer, on a commencé les recherches. On étais déjà sous la direction de Charlie mais une autre Section est venue nous rejoindre. Au début on étais dix… à la fin, on étais plus que quatre vivants ET en un seul morceau.

- Sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben le loup-garou, lui, est tombé dans la colère. Sa copine était vraiment son âme-sœur. A la fin, Jean, un membre de l'équipe, s'est prit un coup de griffe dans la moelle épinière. Paralysé à vie, heureusement qu'il est un génie en informatique car maintenant, il est à l'arrière au cas où qu'on doit effacer des visages de certaines vidéos et tout ce genre de truc. Après, Charlie, lui, une semaine dans le coma. Il n'a pas perdu la mémoire mais il a eut beaucoup de séance de rééducation. Sarah en a eut aussi parce qu'elle a eut la jambe droite, le bras gauche et les trois côtes gauches cassés.

- Et la cicatrice ?

- Viens de là aussi. Elle est aveugle de l'œil gauche. Dans tout ça, je suis la seule à m'en être sortit avec pratiquement rien. Sans compter les bleus et les bosses, j'ai eu seulement mon épaule démise et mon poignet cassé, tout ça à gauche.

- Super la première mission sur le terrain, dit Stiles alors que tous les deux entendent Sarah revenir.

En même temps, ils soufflent de soulagement pendant que Sarah vient les rejoindre. Après qu'elle ait expliqué comment ça c'était passé, Elvira raconte les choses de son côté. En oubliant bizarrement la gifle, remarque Stiles. Une fois qu'il a terminé son soda, il décide de prendre congé. Il ne faut pas qu'il inquiète son père à qui il a dit qu'il rentrerait de bonne heure. Une fois dans sa voiture après qu'il l'ait démarré et reprit la route, il souffle de nouveau de soulagement.

_- Hé ben. Dire que nous sommes seulement lundi, ça promet le reste de la semaine. Remarque, c'est intéressant le concept des Protecteurs, pense le jeune homme avec un sourire._

**...**

**Alors, votre avis ? Une partie de la vérité est dévoilée, oui, seulement une partie... *rire diabolique* Heu... Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu.**

**A plus !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou :) Alors le chapitre là, il va alléger les cœurs pour nos héros qui viennent de vivre des moments sombres... C'est vrai après tout quoi de mieux que l'ambiance de Noël, hihi**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement.

Pour un samedi 14 décembre, la température est clémente. Certes, il fait froid, surtout le vent mais que ce soit la neige ou le verglas, aucun des deux n'a fait sont apparitions. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupe Elvira et Sarah. En effet, elles devaient se concentrer sur un but : effacer leur trace pour arriver à leur fin.

- Bon, d'après les traces que nous avons relevées, il y en a deux au nord et un au sud. On doit se rendre au nord mais avec ce stupide vent qui est dans notre dos, on va se faire repérer en moins de dix secondes, réfléchit Sarah à la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvent.

- J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire, dit Elvira.

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien à l'est, il y a un ruisseau. On peux le suivre et remonter jusque notre cible. Si on dissimule nos traces dans l'eau, il y a moins de chance qu'ils nous repèrent. Par contre l'eau doit être glacée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut toujours tenter. Car eux, ils ne vont pas attendre gentiment sur place et nous laisser passer.

Après avoir dit cela, les deux Protecteurs se mettent à courir aussi silencieusement que le craquement des feuilles le leur permet. Mais une dizaine de mètre plus loin, une branche craque. L'oreille aux aguets, elles arrêtent tous mouvements. Entraînaient depuis leur 7 ans, Elvira et Sarah se cachent immédiatement derrière un arbre en sentant la présence d'une personne. Comme la gothique avait dit, le poursuiveur qui était précédemment au sud, s'était déplacé et se trouvait pratiquement entre le ruisseau et elles. Doucement, elles tentent un coup d'œil de derrière leur cachette. Seulement, en une fraction de seconde, leur mission allait se transformer en échec. En effet, alors qu'Elvira se penche sur le côté gauche de l'arbre, une chose, un truc, tout velu et qui a huit pattes descend le long d'un fil.

- Elvira, non, chuchote Sarah en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Mais trop tard. Un cri strident mélangé à la peur se fait entendre dans toute la forêt de Beacon Hills, alors qu'Elvira quitte sa cachette et se dirige tout droit vers le ruisseau. Sarah, dépitée, ne cherche même pas à courir après son amie car de toute manière, elle sait déjà que c'était foutu et qu'elle allait bientôt se faire attraper, terminant ainsi l'entraînement. Elvira, qui continue de courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'araignée, ne voit pas qu'à une vitesse incroyable, un éclair blond arrive au niveau de son estomac. La jeune femme se sent soudain jeter dans les airs.

- Isaac, non ! crie Sarah… trop tard.

PLOUF ! La gothique court aussi vite que possible dans la direction du ruisseau, suivit d'Isaac, afin de voir Elvira. Celle-ci, toute ruisselante, sortait du cour d'eau en tremblant de la tête au pied. Alors que la fille aux cheveux châtains éternue deux fois de suite, Isaac, en se mordant la lèvre, va vers elle. En ayant un regard de profondes excuses, il lui tend son manteau. Déjà qu'en été le ruisseau est frais alors en hiver…. Voyant qu'au premier coup d'œil Elvira n'avait rien, Sarah se tourne vers Derek et Scott qui viennent d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, les deux loups-garous se mettent à exploser de rire.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Espèce d'enfoi… Atchoum ! réplique Elvira avec un regard noir avant d'éternuer.

- Viens, dis Sarah en prenant sa meilleure amie par le bras. Il faut tout de suite te réchauffer avant que tu ne tombes malade.

- Ah non, pas ça. Il reste encore une semaine d'école.

- Bon ben, repose-toi bien, la p'tite, se moque Derek.

- Je t'emm… Atchoum ! Atchoum ! Aaaaah.

Heureusement que récemment Isaac a eu son permis. Ainsi, il put emmener Elvira et Sarah à leur appartement. Durant tout le trajet, même si la fille aux cheveux châtains ne lui en voulait pas, le blond continua de s'excuser.

Une fois chez elles, Sarah, après avoir fait asseoir Elvira avec une boîte de mouchoir, fait couler un bain chaud, chauffait un chocolat et met des couvertures en plus dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Sachant encore se débrouiller même si elle tremble toujours, Elvira prends son bain, boit son chocolat et se met dans son lit. Arrivée en debout de soirée, les trois loups-garous envoient des messages à Sarah afin de demander des nouvelles. Mais cette nuit-là, la gothique ne ferma pas l'œil.

Le lendemain, Elvira fait de la fièvre au point qu'elle ne mange qu'au petit-déjeuner et que pendant le reste de la journée, elle refuse de voir sa meilleure amie. Lors de l'après-midi, le docteur passe puis lui prescrit des antibiotiques et un repos. Mais lundi matin, Sarah dû se mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, tu reste ici ! crie celle-ci.

- Mais je veux… aller… à l'école, persiste Elvira, appuyait contre la porte de sa chambre, une couette sur ses épaules.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne tiens même pas debout !

- Faux ! Et je vais te le prouv…er

Pouf ! Exaspérée, Sarah lève les yeux au ciel. D'une manière comique, Elvira, en lâchant la porte pour s'avancer vers sa meilleure amie, était tombée à terre, face contre le sol.

- Celle-là, quand elle s'y met, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante, pense Sarah en relevant Elvira.

Elvira, qui doucement, pleure contre l'épaule de Sarah. Avec des gestes lents, la gothique amène et allonge sa meilleure amie dans son lit qui se calme déjà. Car elles savaient toutes les deux qu'Elvira déteste être dans cette état mais qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement que d'attendre et de suivre les instructions du médecin. Après qu'elle ait vérifié qu'Elvira se repose, Sarah peut enfin sortir de l'immeuble où elle voit une belle voiture de sport noire qui l'attend. Elle se dépêche de rentrer dans l'habitacle et à peine assisse, des lèvres chaudes se posent sur les siennes.

- Tu m'a manqué, lui dit gentiment Derek à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi, lui répond Sarah.

- Comment va Elvira ?

Quand sa petite-amie lui décrit son week-end, bizarrement, il ne s'étonne pas d'entendre les réactions d'Elvira. Lorsqu'ils sont devant le lycée, Derek donne un dernier baiser à Sarah avant que celle-ci aille rejoindre ses camarades. Puis les cours commencent. Dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné, Scott bombardait Sarah de questions sur Elvira. Arrivée la pause de midi, se fut au tour d'Isaac.

- Alors, elle va bien ? demande le blond se sentant encore coupable.

- Oui à part que ce matin, elle a tenté de se lever et de venir, répond Sarah.

- Et ?

- Ben, elle s'est cassé la figure.

- Elle n'est pas là non plus ? Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait changé d'emploi du temps, dit une voix derrière les deux qui parlaient.

Sarah se tourne et tombe sur Stiles. Oups ! Elle avait complètement oublié de le prévenir et en voyant les expressions sur les visages d'Isaac et de Scott, eux non plus. Une fois qu'il est installé, Sarah lui dit tout.

- Ah ça craint ! Déjà que rien que ce matin, je me suis ennuyé alors si elle en a pour toutes la semaine… pfou, souffle Stiles.

Celui-ci préfère arrêter d'en parler mais il se met à y penser, sentant soudainement un grand vide. Après tout, il connait Elvira et Sarah depuis quatre mois maintenant. Stiles se promit que tous les soirs, il irait la voir pour lui apporter les cours et les devoirs. Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

A la fin de la semaine, Elvira et lui se mettent même à rire de la situation dans laquelle s'était retrouvé la jeune femme rien que pour une araignée. Mais bon, quand on a une phobie et bien on a une phobie. Enfin bref, le samedi suivant, qui amène les vacances de Noël, Elvira est complètement guérie et avait une annonce importante à faire à Derek, Isaac, Scott et Stiles.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais mieux et Isaac, arrête de t'excuser. Bon, lundi prochain, nous sommes le 24 et, Sarah ?

- Et nous vous invitons tous à venir faire Noël avec nous. Alcool, bouffe et musique.

Tous les garçons disent « oui » avec joie et l'impatience pointa le bout de son nez. Mais Elvira et Sarah passent leur journée à tout préparer. C'est vrai quand on y pense, ça prend beaucoup de temps à tout organiser. Mais les filles eurent un grand sourire lorsque le 24 au soir, tous les garçons les félicitèrent pour leur efforts.

La soirée battait son plein, lorsque Scott eut l'idée d'aller « péqufier » les arbres du lycée. Alors, en plein milieu de la nuit du 24 décembre, six jeunes recouvrirent les chênes qui bordaient leur école de papier toilette rose. Mais soudain, tous mouvements s'estompent et les regards se tournent vers le ciel. Des grains blancs tombaient sous leurs yeux, il neigeait. Après quelques instants, les jeunes décident de retourner à l'appartement des filles. Puis à l'approche de minuit, Elvira et Sarah mettent une coupe de champagne dans une des mains de chaque invité avant de se servir. 3, 2, 1 JOYEUX NOEL ! Et à la surprise de tout le monde, Derek ne prit pas une goûte de champagne mais préféra goûter aux lèvres de sa petite-amie. Tous les autres s'en doutaient un peu mais furent quand même étonné de la manière qui officialisait la chose. En les voyants ainsi, Stiles se mit à penser à Lydia.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens devait être avec Jackson. Bah, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'empêche que le jeune homme avait aimé Lydia de tout son cœur. Même si depuis la semaine dernière, le doute s'installait en lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas eu des sentiments pour Lydia mais il se posait des questions. Stiles a toujours pensé que la jeune femme est d'une grande beauté et admire son caractère. Mais…

- Ahahah, trop fort ! Hé Isaac, écoute ça ! dit Elvira, en passant devant Stiles, lui adressant un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme sent son pouls s'accélérer au sourire de la jeune femme. Même s'il la savait encore plus forte que Lydia, il voulait la protéger. Et lorsqu'il la voit rire avec Isaac – même s'il savait que c'était de la bêtise de Scott – Stiles sent comme un petit monstre dans son ventre se mettre à grogner. Oui, un petit monstre vert à écaille et aux griffes acérées qui pourraient très bien écorcher le visage du loup-garou blond - où de n'importe quel autre garçon - s'il se mettait à s'approcher trop dangereusement d'Elvira. Et ça, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit pour Lydia.

- Hum hum, jaloux ? dit une voix moqueuse dans la tête de Stiles.

- La ferme, répond tout bas à lui-même le concerné.

Scott, qui voyait son meilleur ami fixer la jeune fille avec qui il venait de parler, ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il fut près de Stiles. Inquiet, il venait de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose et maintenant, le jeune homme avale son verre d'une seule gorgée et va se resservir, toujours de l'alcool. Voyant ce qu'il se passait, Sarah, aidait par l'ouïe de Derek, essaie de parler à Elvira le reste de la soirée. Il ne faut pas qu'une si belle fête se termine par une bagarre.

- Je crois que je vais partir, annonce Scott vers trois heures du matin.

- J'vais te ram'ner, dit Stiles avec un étrange sourire et un regard embué par les verres alcoolisés.

- Non ce soir, vous dormez tous ici. De toute façon, toutes les issues sont fermées, informe Sarah.

- Maiiiieeeeuuuh, boude Stiles.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise et croise les bras en signe boudeur. Elvira, en entendant Scott avancer son départ, revient les bras chargeaient d'oreillers et de couettes suivit par Derek qui portait des matelas.

- Stiles, arrête de bouder. Vous dormez tous ici, point final, répète Elvira d'un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux, regarde Elvira qui se sent mal à l'aise, puis il fait un grand sourire.

- D'accord, si c'est toi qui le dis, alors je reste.

Avec de belles rougeurs, Elvira commence à installer le campement improvisé au pied de la banquette.

- Bon, comment on fait ? demande la fille aux cheveux châtains une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout mettre en place.

- Je me mets sur le canapé avec Sarah et après Stiles au bord, pour qu'il puisse aller vomir, Isaac, Scott et toi contre le mur pour que tu reste près de Sarah, dit Derek comme un ordre militaire.

D'ailleurs, alors que tout le monde prenait place, Stiles fait un salut militaire mais ne tenant pratiquement plus debout Scott l'obligea à s'allonger. Puis on éteint les lumières et les jeunes peuvent se reposer de cette fête bien arrosée.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Stiles ! cri Isaac.

- Héhé, désolé, répond celui-ci.

- Bordel, Stilinski, il va être quatre heures du matin. Si dans cinq secondes tu ne dors pas encore, je te jette à poil dans la neige, grogne Derek.

- Oh, ce ne serait pas sympa très cher. Dis Scott, tu peux te décaler ? demande Stiles.

- Hein ?

Mais le loup-garou sent son meilleur ami faire ce qu'il a demandé précédemment avec une force qu'il ne lui connait pas. Derek, Sarah dans ses bras, entend encore un peu de mouvement puis un petit « Ah » de surprise et étouffé, provenant d'une gorge.

- Voilà, là, je peux dormir tranquillement. Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Stiles avant de fermer les yeux.

Il eut en réponse : un ronflement d'Isaac et un « bonne nuit » chuchoté de Sarah et Scott. Avant de s'endormir, Derek, étant un loup-garou il voyait très bien la nuit, se penche légèrement pour voir où se trouvait l'abruti de service. Il tombe d'abord sur Elvira en position fœtale, face au mur. Stiles se trouve derrière elle, son pied gauche entre les jambes de la jeune femme, son bras gauche autour de sa taille, son front contre son dos et sa tête posait sur son propre bras libre. Derek, après avoir déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Sarah qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ferme les yeux et a un sourire en repensant au petit son de surprise. Il sait maintenant de où il provient.

**...**

**Alors ? Pour ce chapitre, désolée à tous et toutes les fans de Stiles ;)**

**A plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, le lendemain de Noël, attention la gueule de bois !**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**...**

Chapitre 9 : Révélations.

Lorsqu'Elvira commence à émerger de son sommeil, elle trouve vraiment bizarre que son oreiller ne soit pas comme d'habitude. Certes, comme tous ses amis, elle avait bu quelques verres mais elle n'était pas saoul et se souvenait donc qu'hier soir, elle s'était endormie sur son cousin. Afin d'avoir les idées plus claires sur ce mystère, elle décide d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle voit c'est un fin rayon de lumière provenant de la cuisine d'où s'échappe le léger bruit de trois personnes qui discutent. Elvira se lève et tourne la tête vers son cousin. Enfin, ce qu'il lui avait servit de cousin.

Doucement, elle se met debout pendant que son cœur décide de faire un marathon. Avec des gestes lents, elle passe par-dessus les deux garçons qui dorment encore et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle entrebâille la porte et y aperçoit, Derek, Sarah et Scott, tous les trois une tasse à la main et discutant. Le loup-garou Bêta est le premier à la voir et il lui fait signe de venir les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, lui dit celui-ci.

- Bonjour, répond Elvira.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demande Sarah.

- Oui s'il te plaît. Un chocolat chaud.

La cuisine se remplit d'un petit silence pendant que Sarah prépare le chocolat pour sa meilleure amie qui pense qu'elle est dans un rêve. Mais Derek va bien gentiment la rappeler à la réalité.

- Alors, Stilinski est un bon oreiller ? demande Derek, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Derek ! gronde Sarah alors qu'Elvira prend une teinte rouge pivoine.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Stiles ne se souviendra plus de rien lorsqu'il se réveillera, dit Scott en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Tiens, ton chocolat. Mais ce n'est pas pour te noyer dedans, prévient Sarah en tendant la tasse à sa meilleure amie.

En cas de crise, Elvira buvait toujours un chocolat pour la réconforter mais là, la magie de la boisson sucrée ne l'aide pas du tout.

Petit à petit, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avait fini par tomber amoureuse de Stiles et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle le savait. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Et hier soir – ou plutôt très tôt ce matin – dû à de fortes doses d'alcools, l'hyperactif était venu dormir à ses côtés et l'avait même prise par la taille. Comme Scott avait dit, Stiles oublierait tout mais pas elle.

Mais un bruit dans le salon fait arrêter tous mouvements, toutes paroles ou pensées des personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Elvira sort de la pièce pendant que les trois autres passent simplement la tête par la porte. Un grognement se fait entendre suivit par une injure. Puis avec une surprenante vitesse, les quatre jeunes voient Stiles se lever d'un bond et courir vers les toilettes, une main devant la bouche.

Dans son dos, Elvira entend Derek éclater de rire. Ce qui réveille Isaac au passage. Lorsqu'il est à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Derek, arrête de rire. Bonjour Isaac. C'est rien, juste Stiles qui vomit.

- Ca, à trop boire. Au faite, ça a été cette nuit Elvira ?

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Isaac serait mort. Pour toutes réponses, Elvira se tourne et va dans sa chambre. Chacun leur tour, les personnes vont prendre une bonne douche, s'habillent et les invités prennent congés. Profitant qu'elles soient que toutes les deux, Sarah interroge Elvira.

- Je vais être franche avec toi et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler. Quand est-ce que tu compte dire à Stiles que tu l'aime ? demande Sarah, qui nettoie la table.

- Mais…, commence Elvira, toute rouge, qui range le salon.

- Mais ?

- Tu me connais, je n'oserais jamais. Et puis d'accord, hier j'étais contente que Stiles réagisse comme ça, j'avais l'impression que lui aussi était amoureux de moi. Mais il était bourré et ce matin, il ne m'en a même pas parlé. On aurai même dit qu'il m'évitait.

- Oui mais tant que tu ne lui dit pas tout ce que tu ressens, tu ne pourras jamais savoir. Et petit à petit, ça peut te pourrir la vie. Surtout s'il est amené à travailler avec nous.

Mais Sarah n'eut aucune réponse. Elvira s'est figée dans un mutisme. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien mais Sarah n'a pas dit son dernier mot. La deuxième semaine de vacances ne se passe pas trop bien pour les deux Protecteurs. Sarah boude toujours et se retient de ne pas appeler Stiles, pour lui dire ce que ressent sa meilleure amie le concernant, sachant que ce n'est pas de son ressort. Mais bon, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien faire quelque chose car Sarah sait que Stiles n'est pas plus doué qu'Elvira.

Le dimanche avant le lundi de la rentrée, quelqu'un vient frapper à leur porte alors qu'elles regardent toutes les deux un film dans le salon, enroulées dans une grande couette et un gros saut de pop-corn disposé entre elles. Prudemment, les filles se lèvent et vont ouvrir toutes les deux. Derrière la porte se trouve un homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, grand, une belle musculature, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, qui, sans hésiter, le font entrer. En le voyant, les deux Protecteurs ont un sourire aux lèvres.

- Charlie ! cri Elvira d'une voix enjouée et en lui sautant au cou.

- Bonjour, dit Sarah, contente mais en tirant sa meilleure amie pour ne pas qu'elle étouffe l'homme.

- Salut les filles. Ca va ?

Elvira et Sarah commencent à expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé en lui faisant visiter leur appartement et en lui donnant à boire. Charlie fut ravi d'entendre que Sarah est avec Derek et explique gentiment à Elvira que sa meilleure amie a raison, qu'elle ne devait pas trop tarder à avouer ses sentiments.

- Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je veux dire, on est dans cette ville depuis début septembre et tu viens seulement nous voir début janvier. Et sans que tu ne nous aies jamais dit qu'on avait le feu vert pour la mission, dit Elvira.

- Et bien vous l'avez maintenant, répond Charlie.

- Quoi ? demande Sarah étonnée.

- Oui. Seulement, les Supérieurs m'ont dit de venir vous expliquer en personne pour quelle raison vous êtes chargées de cette mission.

Voyant qu'il avait monopolisé l'attention des deux jeunes filles, Charlie continue.

- Je vous ai déjà raconté mon histoire. Mon meilleur ami, un loup-garou, m'a sauvé de la noyade mais pour ça, il a dû se transformer. A partir de ce moment, je suis devenu un Protecteur. Ca, vous savez, tout comme vous savez que ma formatrice et Chef, s'appelait Haley. Elle était géniale, comme une grande sœur.

Charlie arrête pour boire un peu. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, Elvira et Sarah voient ses yeux briller.

- Dans notre organisation, Haley était ce que l'on appelle, un Protecteur Souche. Ce qui veut dire que, au moins un membre de sa famille à chaque génération, était un Protecteur et ça, depuis la création de l'organisation.

- C'est idiot comme comparaison mais comme les sangs purs, dans Harry Potter ? demande Elvira, intéressée par le sujet.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Et donc tous les héritiers des Protecteurs Souches doivent devenir des Protecteurs et ainsi de suite. Haley, en mettant au monde son enfant, elle lui a scellé déjà son avenir et à sa mort… Haley lui a donné son statut. Et à moins que vous n'ayez pas fait le rapport…

- L'enfant d'Haley est notre mission. Faire devenir Stiles Stilinski un Protecteur, disent en cœur Elvira et Sarah.

Charlie approuve par un hochement de tête, constatant que ses deux protégées sont toujours aussi bien coordonnées. En les observant plus attentivement, il remarque que celles-ci ont bien grandi et sont devenues presque des femmes. Ah, ça lui manquait le temps où, pendant ses vacances, tous les trois allaient se promener, Sarah lui tenant la main gauche et Elvira qu'il portait autour de sa taille. A ce souvenir, Charlie soupire légèrement mais avec un sourire. Mais la voix d'Elvira le ramène sur Terre.

- Mais vous savez quoi ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit plus facile qu'on ne le pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Charlie.

- Faire devenir Stiles un Protecteur. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué notre système, pendant l'affaire Scott, on aurait dit que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'envie.

- Ben il faut dire que, parmi tous ses potes, il est le seul à rien n'avoir, en pouvoir je parle. Tandis que s'il devient un Protecteur, ca va changer la donne, dit Sarah.

- En effet. Mais ca nous serait utile, termine l'homme.

Suite à cela, Charlie explique aux filles qu'elles devaient essayer de faire au plus vite car selon lui, pour que les Supérieurs l'envoi maintenant, c'est qu'il allait avoir bientôt du grabuge. Et dans ses moments-là il valait mieux que toutes les Sections soient au complet. Charlie passe le reste de sa journée avec Elvira et Sarah, à se remémorer les bons souvenirs. Lorsqu'il part, il leur dit que maintenant il resterait à proximité.

Le lendemain matin à l'école, les élèves ne parlaient plus que du « péqufiage ». Et bien entendu, lorsque un message dans le haut-parleur disant que toutes personnes qui pensaient avoir des informations sur ce « scandaleux vandalisme » pouvaient venir parler au directeur, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Stiles, qui suit le mouvement, pose son bras droit sur l'épaule gauche d'Elvira, pendant qu'il se tenait les côtes du bras gauche. Voyant son geste, il se recule comme s'il venait de se brûler, rouge aux joues, mais contrairement à auparavant, il ne l'évitait plus et Derek, Isaac, Sarah et Scott avaient l'impression qu'ils restaient plus souvent ensemble. Pour sa part, la gothique arrêta de bouder sa meilleure amie ce qui leurs permis de prévoir quand elles allaient débuter leur mission.

Stiles sent le monstre vert ronronner dans son estomac lorsque le mardi de la rentrée, Elvira lui propose que ce samedi, tous les deux testent le nouveau MMORPG qui vient de sortir. Arrivé le samedi, une fois entré chez les filles et assis dans le canapé, Stiles sent qu'il en allait être autrement.

- Stiles, dans notre organisation, il y a eu les premières personnes, qu'on appelle Protecteurs Souches, je sais c'est bizarre, raconte Sarah. Ceux-ci on vus leurs enfants, petits-enfants et leurs générations suivantes devenir eux aussi des Protecteurs.

- Et parmi un des descendants des Protecteurs Souches, un homme qui s'appelait Victor Stern a eu une fille. Elle s'appelait Haley Stern. Ta mère, ce qui fait de toi un Protecteur.

Les filles laissent digérer leur annonce à Stiles. Le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche en entendant le nom de son grand-père. Sans aucuns mots, Stiles se lève.

- Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de partir.

Avec bien du mal, Stiles retourne chez lui tout bouleversé. Lui, un Protecteur ? Mais il allait se faire massacrer. D'accord, depuis des générations, sa famille maternelle était des Protecteurs mais il faut croire que par moment, il y avait un mouton noir et cette génération, c'était lui. Mais tout d'abord, il devait en parler avec son père. Pendant le souper, voyant son fils pensif, le sheriff interroge le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Stiles ? demande l'homme.

- Papa, quel était le travail de maman ? questionne Stiles.

- Vétérinaire. Tu me l'as déjà demandé.

- Elle devait s'occuper de gros loup alors.

- … … … Oh non, je pensais qu'ils ne viendraient jamais, soupire le sheriff.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle ?

- Oui, les Protecteurs, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je sais tout sur eux et aujourd'hui on m'a dit que maman en était une. L'un de mes ancêtres était à la création de l'organisation.

- … …

- Attend un peu. Depuis le début, tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- Pour te protéger. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma femme, ta mère.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Et si j'avais eu envie d'en faire partie ?! s'énerve Style.

- Et bien soit, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu lutter contre l'appel que tu as en toi depuis des générations. Mais je voulais te garder avec moi au maximum, que tu es une vie d'adolescent normal. Même si avec Scott, et ça va faire bientôt 2 ans, c'est devenu un peu plus animé.

- Tu sais pour Scott ?

- Mon fils, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'ai vécu avec ta mère. Oui je sais pour Scott, comme pour Derek et Isaac mais je sais aussi que les Argents sont des Chasseurs.

- J'hallucine.

- Alors, qui t'as demandé de les rejoindre ?

- Des amies, Elvira River et Sarah TheGrave.

- Ah je vois, les petites nouvelles qui viennent du Tennessee. Et elles sont dans quelle Section ?

- La 4.

- Quoi ? Ils veulent que tu rentres dans la 4 ? D'accord t'es le fils d'Haley, mais tu ne connais rien.

- Faux. Je connais plein de truc sur les loups-garous et j'apprends très vite. Elvira m'a expliqué que sur les cinq membres de chaque Section, il y en a un qui reste pas mal en retrait.

Il y eut un silence entre le père et le fils pendant lequel le sheriff est frappé par la ressemblance entre sa femme et Stiles. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes grands yeux marrons et le même visage de concentration et de détermination. Mr Stilinski secoue légèrement la tête pour se reconnecter. Stiles fait un sourire à son père, débarrasse son assiette et monte dans sa chambre.

Les jours suivants, à l'étonnement du jeune homme, Elvira et Sarah ne lui demandent pas sa réponse. Alors Stiles y pense sérieusement, posant le pour et le contre. Deux semaines étaient passées lorsqu'il prend sa décision.

- Dis Elvira, alors, on se fait quand cette soirée MMORPG ? demande Stiles à la sortie d'un cours.

- Ben quand tu veux. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore essayé, répond celle-ci.

- Je peux passer demain ?

- Ok pas de problème. T'as qu'à venir pour dix-neuf heures.

- Ok à demain.

Le lendemain, Stiles ne tenait plus en place. Il arrive même chez les filles avec une demi heure d'avance. Bien entendu, Sarah en profite pour le charrier.

- Si tu continues, je rétracte ma décision, dit Stiles.

- Quoi ? demande Sarah, perdue.

- Oui, si tu continues de te moquer de moi, je changerais d'avis pour devenir un Protecteur.

- Tu veux dire… que tu veux bien en devenir un ?

Stiles fit « oui » de la tête. Elvira lui saute littéralement dessus, sous les rires de Sarah car ils se trouvaient maintenant le cul par terre. Pour fêter ça, nos trois protagonistes jouent jusque deux heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle Mr Stilinski appelle son fils, lui disant de rentrer. Puis dès le lendemain, après avoir rencontré Charlie, l'entraînement de Stiles commence.

Un mois passe pendant lequel le jeune homme apprend de plus en plus vite et devient de plus en plus fort, étonnant ses amis loups-garous. Mais le Chef de la Section 4 les appelle.

- Les filles et Stiles, à partir de maintenant faites attention à vous, dit Charlie.

- Pourquoi ? demande Sarah d'un ton professionnel.

- Des dossiers sur des loups-garous ont été volés. Mais toutes les caméras sont détraquées. Jean travaille dessus.

- Mais pourquoi on ne bouge pas ? Ca ne peut être que…, commence Elvira.

- Non, nous n'avons aucunes certitudes, coupe Charlie. Alors toutes les deux, concentrez-vous sur l'entraînement de Stiles.

Puis il raccroche. Elvira serre les dents. Elle est sûre que c'est cet enf… empafé, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? Cette histoire allait mal se finir.

**...**

**Alors ? Votre avis s'il vous plait *puppy eyes***

**Et Stiles qui devient un Protecteur, s'en sortira ou s'en sortira pas ? Lol ;)**

**A plus !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous ! Bientôt la fin et je sens déjà la petite larme qui vient. Sinon, l'entraînement de Stiles commence... ahem !**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**...**

Chapitre 10 : Combats.

- Bon Stiles, maintenant qu'elle est partie, il va falloir que l'on fasse tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver.

- Ok allons-y.

- Attends ! dit Sarah en retenant Stiles prêt à partir. Tout d'abord, je reste avec toi, n'oublies jamais que nous sommes une équipe et que donc, nous devons sans cesse nous entraider pendant les recherches ou les combats, être synchrones tu vois.

Stiles approuve vigoureusement de la tête.

- Ensuite, je tiens à te prévenir que quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre vous dans la vie de tous les jours, ici, tu es en entraînement et que donc, les sentiments sont mis de côté… pour faire bref… ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te fasse de cadeau. Actuellement elle est notre proie mais nous sommes également la sienne. Elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous mettre tous les deux hors course et atteindre la limite avant nous. Tout comme nous.

- Oui ça j'avais compris mais, elle ne va pas tenter de nous tuer quand même, elle ne ferait pas ça… dis-moi qu'elle ne ferait pas ça ? demande rapidement Stiles, soudainement mort de trouille.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part de sa coéquipière hors mis un bien étrange sourire sur son visage qui ne le rassure pas du tout… mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Il déglutit puis se met en mouvement pour suivre Sarah qui mène la marche.

Tous les deux marchent aussi silencieusement que les feuilles mortes et les branches cassées le leur permettent sans cesser de regarder autour d'eux pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Malgré son entraînement intensif, Stiles parvient malgré tout à se prendre les pieds dans des racines et faillit chuter à deux reprises. Sarah non loin, l'ayant aidait à ne pas tomber pour ne pas dévoiler leur position à leur adversaire.

Finalement, après dix premières minutes d'angoisses pour Stiles qui n'a toujours pas l'habitude de ce genre d'entraînement, l'ambiance remonte légèrement entre lui et Sarah quand cette dernière l'agrippe pour pouvoir se cacher derrière un épais buisson.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, elle n'est pas là.

- Tu en es sûr ? demande Sarah sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle.

Stiles s'apprête à répliquer quand du bruit lui parvient aux oreilles un peu plus loin. Il relève la tête et regarde dans la même direction de sa coéquipière. Elvira se tenait debout non loin de leur buisson et, à sa manière de regarder partout autour d'elle, indiquait aux deux compères qu'elle ne les avait pas repérer, du moins pas encore. Aussi, Sarah en profite pour dégainer son arbalète, mettre son amie en joue… et tire !

- Mais t'es mala….

Sarah s'empresse de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour lui intimer le silence. Une fois calmé, tous les deux tournent le regard vers Elvira qui retire la flèche pour coller une mini-pastille rouge montrant l'endroit où elle a été touchée, sans cesser de chercher autour d'elle d'où pouvait venir l'attaque.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sarah qui était tellement bien planquée avec Stiles que sa coéquipière de toujours avait fini par laisser tomber pour se mettre de nouveau à courir vers la limite.

Une fois sûre qu'elle se soit assez éloignée, Sarah se relève et tire Stiles par le col, un peu en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de te mettre à hurler comme ça ?

- Mais enfin Sarah ?! Tu étais en train de la viser avec ton arbalète, j'ai cru que tu allais tirer une vraie flèche moi… j'avais oublié que c'était des fléchettes en caoutchouc que tu utilisais… je suis désolé, dit-il tout penaud en regardant le sol.

- Bien-sûr que ce sont des fléchettes en caoutchouc, je ne vais pas blesser intentionnellement ma meilleure amie, idiot, rit gentiment Sarah en frappant Stiles à l'épaule. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a eu de la chance, je suis parvenue à la toucher à la jambe ce qui veut dire que maintenant, elle doit s'arrêter cinq minutes toutes les quinze minutes pour simuler le ralentissement qu'aurait subit un véritable adversaire… ce qui signifie que l'on a un peu d'avance donc pas besoin de se presser… marchons.

Sur ce, la jeune gothique pas très gothique dans son uniforme de Protecteur, entame sa marche avec Stiles sur ses talons.

- Et sinon, Elvira et toi êtes très proche, constate Stiles.

- En effet. On se connait depuis que nous sommes en primaire toutes les deux. Nous sommes réellement restées ensembles à partir du moment où Elvira a demandé à Charlie de me recruter en même temps qu'elle. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées.

- Oui, ça j'avais cru le remarquer. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime Elvira… enfin, je sais que c'est plutôt vague mais je veux dire… euh… quelle couleur est-ce qu'elle aime ? Ou bien encore, c'est quoi son plat préféré ? Enfin des trucs dans le genre là quoi… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. Pas besoin d'être gêné pour me demander ça après tout… je trouve ça bien que tu cherches à en savoir plus sur elle… et en meilleure amie que je suis, je me ferais un immense plaisir de te répondre… mais tout d'abord…

- Qu'est-ce qu….ah !

- Shhhh… dit Sarah en plaquant de nouveau sa main sur la bouche de Stiles.

Juste devant eux se trouvait Elvira qui en était surement à sa pause de cinq minutes. Sans aucune hésitation et après un regard entre eux, Sarah et Stiles sortent de leur cachette de derrière l'arbre, une fois leurs armes prêtes. Avec sa meilleure amie devant elle et son peut-être-futur-petit ami derrière elle, Elvira est encerclée. Menacée par des arbalètes de chaque côté, il lui faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper et quoi de mieux pour cela que sa botte secrète.

Sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagir, Elvira frappe Stiles par un kick dans les jambes en faisant une pirouette au sol. Sarah réagit aussitôt et tire une flèche qui touche sa coéquipière à l'épaule avant de se retrouver elle-même au sol suite à une attaque d'Elvira qui en profite aussitôt pour s'enfuir. Stiles est le premier à se relever de terre pour venir aider Sarah.

- Bon sang, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Je sens que je vais encore avoir un énorme bleu, se plaint Sarah en se massant l'arrière de son mollet droit.

- Ouais j'ai vu, et j'ai surtout constaté que je suis loin d'être au point.

- Arrête Stiles, c'n'est pas en commençant à te morfondre que tu parviendras à quelque chose. Et je te prie de croire que, pour moi comme pour Elvira, tu as fait énormément de progrès pour quelqu'un qui est devenu un apprenti Protecteur depuis à peine plus d'un mois.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas encore opérationnel.

- Certes, tu as encore du chemin à faire mais je te prie de croire que tu as un énorme potentiel. Elvira et moi croyons en toi Stiles, ne l'oublies pas.

- Ouais t'as surement raison. Merci.

- Mais de rien. Sinon tu me demandais la couleur préféré de ma meilleure amie et je me suis promis de te répondre alors allons-y, dit Sarah en marchant avec Stiles à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi que Stiles commence son interrogatoire auquel Sarah répond sans aucun problème. Les questions fusent ainsi que les réponses qui les accompagnent. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est découragé pour autant. Même pas après avoir affronté Elvira une nouvelle fois et s'être encore fait mettre au tapis.

- Tu sais quoi, je m'en doutais qu'elle devait beaucoup aimer le bleu quand même, à chaque fois qu'elle vient au lycée, on dirait un petit schtroumpf tellement il y a de bleu sur elle, avoue le jeune homme.

- En effet mais, pour ta propre survie personnelle, je te conseille de ne jamais lui faire part de cette observation sinon j'ai peur que tu ne possèdes bientôt plus rien entre les jambes.

Stiles reste sans voix suite aux paroles de son amie après avoir placer ses mains devant son entre-jambe dans un réflexe tout à fait digne des hommes.

- N'empêche, en parlant de ça, je sais que le rapport n'est pas très évident… sauf pour moi peut-être… mais, ça m'a fait penser à Scott et à son histoire avec Alysson. Je sais bien que ça peut te sembler puéril mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aimerais bien lui faire comprendre son comportement dégueulasse envers mon meilleur pote, dit Stiles.

- Je ne trouve pas du tout cela puéril même si, dans la normalité des choses ça devrait être le cas. Et je t'affirme même que je veux bien faire partie de la vengeance que tu comptes mettre en place mais il faut que ce soit Scott qui s'en charge sinon cela n'aura aucune signification pour Alysson.

- Comment t'as su que je voulais me venger ?

-Stiles, mon petit Stiles, tu as beau être celui que tu es, il n'est absolument pas difficile de te cerner quand tu es plutôt du genre remonter.

- Ouais n'empêche que je ne sais pas trop comment on pourrait s'y prendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Elvira est loin pour le moment et nous devons la chercher rapidement. Profitons de nos recherches pour approfondir le sujet, j'ai déjà des tas d'idées susceptible de pouvoir nous aider, dit Sarah tandis que son ton est bas mais plein de menace alors que son visage se fond avec les ombres de la forêt, tous les deux se mettant à la recherche de leur proie.

Il leur faudra une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour parvenir à mettre la main sur leur coéquipière. Une fois leur présence dévoilée suite à un tir d'arbalète réussit de la part de Stiles, un combat s'engage entre les trois protagonistes… et emporté haut la main par l'équipe de Sarah et Stiles suite à un mouvement malencontreux mais très utile qui a fini par achever leur adversaire désormais au sol, le nez en sang.

- Aïe putain Stiles, je crois que tu m'as pété le nez, braille Elvira en tenant la partie de son visage endolorie entre ses deux mains.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas mais tu t'es retournée au moment où je m'apprêtais à te donner un coup d'arbalète dans la jambe pour te faire tomber… je te jure que j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, geint Stiles, à genoux devant Elvira.

- Bah t'en fais pas Stiles, elle ne t'en veut pas. Au contraire, je trouve que ta technique de combat, même si elle était fortuite de ta part, à bien porter ses fruits puisque nous avons pu intercepter notre proie sans trop de casse. Alors, pour ma part, je te dis Bravo ! dit Sarah en applaudissant doucement dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle est rapidement rejointe par Elvira qui applaudit à son tour malgré le sang qui continue de couler de son nez. Finalement, après cet échauffement bien fatiguant mais au combien encourageant pour le jeune Stilinski, les trois lycéens décident de rentrer pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

- Ah ! Derek ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Elvira en sautant au cou de son ami lycanthrope.

- Il est venu me chercher, nous sortons ce soir et, s'il est là, c'est que l'entraînement à durer plus longtemps que prévu. Stiles et moi nous sommes tellement amusés que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Comment ça vous vous êtes amusés Stiles et toi ?! demande Derek et Elvira d'une même voix.

- Du calme les monstres, on a rien fait de pervers alors rengainé vos esprits tordus. J'ai juste subit un interrogatoire dans les règles très chers. Que ce soit bien clair, on est ami et ça ne va pas plus loin, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

- Oui bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas pour être méchant ou déplacé mais, malgré tout, Sarah n'est pas mon type de femme.

- Je le prends pas mal t'en fais pas, et puis, de toute façon, tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue n'est-ce pas ? dit Sarah en donnant un coup de coude à Stiles tout en regardant Elvira qui se mit à rougir. Bon, je vous laisse rentrer tous les deux, Derek et moi, on a une séance cinéma spécial films d'horreur qui nous attends. Tu penses que j'aurais le temps d'aller me changer, ce n'est pas que je veux être en retard mais dans cette tenue, je suis plutôt du genre repérable, demande Sarah en s'éloignant de Stiles et de sa meilleure amie accrochée au bras de Derek pour finalement partir à bord de sa Camaro noire sous les lumières de la ville.

Un peu plus tard, à la sortie du cinéma.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette première partie de soirée spécial film d'horreur ? demande doucement Derek en enlaçant sa petite amie par derrière tandis que cette dernière boit son thé glacé acheté quelques secondes plus tôt au snack-bar du cinéma.

- Ab-so-lu-ment gé-ni-a-le, répond Sarah en tournant un peu la tête sur la droite pour pouvoir embrasser son compagnon qui lui répond avidement, les mains désormais callées sous la chemise de la jeune femme… avant que l'une d'elles ne reçoive une tape. Pas ici gros béta, tout le monde nous regarde, et je suis plutôt du genre discrète en temps normal.

- Et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi, dit Derek en embrassant une nouvelle fois sa petite-amie.

Mais leur échange est rapidement interrompu par le téléphone portable de Sarah qui se met à vibrer et à sonner dans sa poche de pantalon. Soupirant de ne pouvoir être tranquille pour une soirée et se jurant ensuite de tuer Elvira quand elle l'a verrait après avoir lu le nom de l'appelant, la gothique finit tout de même par décrocher.

- Sarah ?! C'est moi.

- Oui je sais que c'est toi, merci, je sais lire qui m'appelle quand ça sonne, répond plus sèchement Sarah qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je te dérange c'est ça ? demande Elvira comprenant que sa meilleure amie allait lui en vouloir.

- En effet mais plus vite tu me diras ce qu'il se passe, plus vite je pourrais raccrocher pour reprendre là où j'en étais.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu es en train de faire mais je crains que tu ne doives abréger ta soirée. Charlie vient d'appeler et c'est urgent !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Sarah alertée par le ton de sa meilleure amie.

- Non, pas au téléphone, on peut nous écouter. Viens à l'appartement avec Derek. J'ai déjà prévenue Isaac et Stiles, ils sont en route par contre le portable de Scott est éteint.

- On va aller le chercher, dit au loin Derek mais assez fort pour qu'Elvira l'entend.

- Ok à tout de suite.

Elvira raccroche mais n'est pas rassurée pour autant. Depuis le début, elle savait que c'était lui qui était derrière toutes ces disparitions. Après quelques minutes, la fille aux cheveux châtains descend rejoindre Isaac et Stiles dans la rue. A son tour, son portable sonne, l'appel provient de Sarah.

- Dis-moi tout de suite ce que Charlie t'a dit parce qu'en arrivant chez Scott, Derek a sentit l'odeur du sang. Quand on a regardé à l'intérieur, la maison était sans dessus, dessous. Et quand Derek a sentit le sang, il a dit que c'était celui de Scott. On se dirige vers les bois, il est parti par là. Alors, qu'a dit Charlie ? demande Sarah d'un ton pressé.

Elvira qui a mis le haut-parleur, voit toutes couleurs disparaître du visage de Stiles.

- Oh mon Dieu. Charlie m'a appelé pour me dire que Jean a réussi à décrypter les caméras. Sur les images, on voit Eric avec les mains remplies de dossiers. Et parmi eux, celui de Scott a disparu.

- C'est pas vrai. Il faut le retrouver à tout pris. Je reste avec Derek, mets Stiles avec Isaac et tu iras seule de ton côté.

- Ok.

Avec des gestes rapides mais énervés, les trois jeunes montent dans la Jeep qui fonce dans les rue de Beacon Hills – laissant la voiture d'Isaac devant l'immeuble des filles.

- Mais pourquoi Eric s'en prend aux loups-garous ? C'est un Protecteur, pas un Chasseur, dit Stiles.

- Oui mais… S'il est devenu Protecteur, c'est parce que sa femme et sa fille se sont trouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Des Chasseurs étaient sur la trace d'un loup-garou, qui en s'échappant, a atterrit devant la femme et la fille d'Eric. Les Chasseurs ont tiré mais le loup-garou a esquivé et la femme a reçu la balle dans la tête. Et les Chasseurs lorsqu'ils veulent une proie, ils ne laissent jamais de témoins.

- Ils ont tué la petite fille ? demande Isaac, choqué par les révélations.

- Oui et Eric s'est juré de leur faire payer. Alors, il doit mettre en place son projet qui a été rejeté par les Supérieurs. Il voulait essayer de maîtriser des loups-garous lors des pleines lunes pour les retourner contre les Chasseurs. Mais aujourd'hui, les Supérieur ont décidé d'agir et il s'en est pris à Scott.

- Ca se passera pas comme ça, termine Stiles, très en colère en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du bois, Elvira conseille de mettre les portables sur vibreur puis ils se séparent. Une petite lampe dans sa main, la jeune femme réprime un frisson. C'est vrai que ça ne plairait à personne de se retrouver seul dans un bois où on ne voit pratiquement pas où on met les pieds et avec pour seule source de lumière une lampe de poche. Elle continue de chercher pendant ce qu'il lui semble des heures, préférant ne pas regarder sa montre car se connaissant, ça la rongerait encore plus de savoir la vie de Scott en danger… mais elle se frappe soudain le front.

- Je suis bête mais c'est bien-sûr, se dit Elvira à elle-même avant se respirer profondément et de chuchoter. Scott si tu m'entends, signale-nous ta position, nous venons t'aider.

Le premier essai n'est pas concluant mais lorsque la jeune femme réessaie cinquante mètres plus loin, un hurlement de loup-garou se fait entendre. Un hurlement blessé et implorant. Elvira ignorait où se trouvait les autres mais visiblement, elle est proche et elle ne va pas entendre une minute de plus. Elle court aussi vite que possible dans la direction du hurlement.

Au loin, elle voit des rayons de lumières. Après avoir ralentit le mouvement, la jeune femme se cache dans le buisson le plus proche et remarque que la lumière émane d'une cabane en bois, dont la porte s'ouvre soudainement à la volée. Elvira sent son sang bouillonner lorsqu'elle voit Scott sortir de la cabane en boitant, torse nu. Sans réfléchir, elle sort du buisson et se dirige vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit en la voyant. Alors qu'elle lui tend son manteau, Eric - un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts et aux yeux marrons, le coupable des disparitions des loups-garous, des dossiers et du piratage des vidéos - sort à son tour de la cabane, s'essuyant la bouche et regardant Scott avec de la folie dans ses yeux. Folie qui se transforme en colère lorsqu'il aperçoit Elvira, qui vient de se mettre devant le jeune loup-garou.

- Toi, dit Eric.

- Ca suffit maintenant, t'as blessé trop de gens. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse pour ta femme et ta fille mais tu ne dois pas vivre pour la vengeance.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait petite garce ? A toujours me prendre de haut parce que Madame est dans la Section 4.

- Ce que j'en sais ?! Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! J'ai carrément vu le corps de mes parents baignant dans leurs sangs alors que je n'avais que 7 ans !

- J'en ai rien à FOUTRE ! J'ai enfin trouvé le cobaye parfait pour que mes chéries reposent en paix et TOI ! Tu viens me l'enlever !

Scott, secoué par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, failli se transformer en sentant une colère sourde provenant d'Elvira.

- Par les lois des Protecteurs, Eric Doyle, Chef de Section 1, je te provoque en duel !

Avant qu'il ne se retrouve à terre, poussé par Elvira, Scott eut le temps de voir son tortionnaire faire un sourire de dément et sortir une lame, tout comme la jeune femme. Elvira, réprimant la rage pour ne pas se fausser sur les mouvements d'Eric, attaque et esquive comme elle le peut car après tout, l'homme est le Chef de la Section 1. Après un grand bruit de métal s'entrechoquant, les lames des deux Protecteurs atterrissent loin de leur possesseurs, qui poursuivent maintenant le combat à mains nues. Avec une aisance qu'il lui parait trop simple, Scott voit Eric tomber à terre. Voyant qu'il reste allongé, Elvira se dirige vers Scott, essoufflée, boitillant de la cheville gauche et se tenant les côtes du côté droit. Alors qu'elle fait un sourire au loup-garou, la jeune femme voit celui-ci faire des yeux effrayés.

- Elvira derrière toi ! crie Scott.

Pendant un moment, un calme à glacer le sang plane dans les bois. Tout ce que sait Scott, c'est qu'il a vu Eric se relever, cracher du sang, ramasser sa lame et courir dans la direction d'Elvira. Il a crié, Elvira s'est retournée et maintenant, les deux Protecteurs se font face. Mais une forte odeur de sang lui fouette le visage. De son côté Elvira a les yeux ouvert de stupeur avant de tousser… tousser du sang qui coule le long de sa bouche et une tâche qui s'agrandit de plus en plus sur le côté gauche, au-dessus de son ventre. Elle tombe à genoux puis sur le côté, respirant difficilement tout en tenant la lame du couteau qui est plantée dans son estomac. Désemparée, elle voit Eric sortir une autre lame de sa chaussure et entend Scott qui essayait de se relever, en vain. Acceptant la défaite, Elvira ferme les yeux.

_- Mince, dire que je venais de me faire de très bons amis. J'ai même pas fini la vaisselle. Je ne connaîtrais jamais les enfants de Derek et Sarah. Je n'aurais pas eu mon permis… Et je n'aurais jamais dis à Stiles que je… pense la jeune femme._

- Enfoiré ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher ! la coupe dans ses réflexions une voix familière.

Respirant toujours avec difficulté, Elvira ouvre les yeux pour voir Charlie, le visage déformé par la rage, courir avec sa lame vers Eric. Alors que des larmes de peur et de soulagement coulent sur ses joues, elle sent une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. En tournant le visage, Elvira voit Isaac qui lui parle, affolé, mais son cerveau n'assimile pas assez vite et ne lui fait parvenir que des brides. Elle reporte son regard sur la bataille, à laquelle vient s'ajouter une forme noire et vive. Dans la clarté de la cabane, la fille aux cheveux châtains entrevoit le visage de Derek. Sachant Scott entre de bonnes mains, Elvira entends Sarah courir vers elle en criant son prénom, des larmes dans la voix et, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour se laisser aller à la fatigue qui la prend de plus en plus, elle voit le visage de Stiles qui se penche vers elle, pleurant et répétant son prénom dans une litanie désespérée.

**...**

**Un petit commentaire ? :)**

**Sinon pauvre Scott et pauvre Elvira. D'ailleurs survivra-t-elle ? Venez le savoir dans le dernier chapitre**

**A plus !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... Ouiiiiiinnnnn ;(**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se voit à la fin *se mouche***

**...**

Chapitre 11 : Protecteurs.

- Stephan Raw ? demande le professeur.

- Présent, répond celui-ci.

- Elvira River est encore à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, souffle Stiles.

Mais le jeune homme n'écoute déjà plus le reste de l'appel. Ca fait deux semaines qu'Elvira est à l'hôpital et deux semaines que les professeurs demandent encore et toujours la même question. A croire que leurs cerveaux ramollissent car ce n'est pas avec les blessures qu'elle a, qu'Elvira pourra sortir du jour au lendemain.

La cheville gauche foulée, trois côtes côté gauche cassées et le couteau qui a failli lui transpercer l'estomac. Heureusement, la fille aux cheveux châtains a été très vite prise en charge. Depuis son réveil, Stiles n'était pas encore allé lui rendre visite, de peur de la voir couverte de bandages. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et tous savez que ce dont Elvira avait besoin était des encouragements. Mais à sa connaissance, Charlie non plus ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite, il est pas mal prit. En effet, en voyant l'état d'Elvira, Charlie n'avait pas sentit sa force et avec Derek, ils avaient tué Eric. Maintenant, tous les deux étaient appelés de temps en temps pour régler certaines affaires.

Mais ça fait quand même deux semaines et Stiles n'en peut plus. Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin du cours se fait entendre, il est le premier à partir. Il marche aussi vite que la foule le lui permet, celle-ci se dirigeant vers la cantine. Une fois que Stiles eut passé les portes battantes, il repère aussitôt la table de ses amis vers laquelle il se dirige avec son repas qu'il vient de payer.

- Salut, disent en cœur Isaac, Sarah et Scott.

- Salut. Dis Sarah, c'est quoi le numéro de chambre d'Elvira ?

- Ah, tu te décides enfin à aller la voir ?

- Oui, alors c'est quoi son numéro ? s'impatiente Stiles.

- 282, dit Sarah.

- Merci. Et… heu… et elle n'est pas trop…

- Amochée ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière mais oui.

- Non ça va. Au contraire, elle se plaint déjà qu'elle en a marre. Je pense que les docteurs vont bientôt pleurer.

- Quoi ? demande Scott, perdu.

- Ca signifie simplement qu'ils vont bientôt la laisser sortir.

- Génial parce que les cours sont morbides. Bon aller, j'y vais, dit Stiles en se levant.

- Maintenant ?! Mais et les cours de l'après-midi ? questionne Isaac.

- Isaac, Elvira aurait pu y passer. L'amour n'attend pas, répond Sarah en souriant.

Et c'est en ayant cette phrase dans la tête que Stiles sèche les prochains cours pour aller vers l'hôpital. Après avoir garer la Jeep, il se dirige vers l'accueil afin de demander si Elvira peut recevoir de la visite. Quand il obtient une réponse affirmative, il se retient de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais une fois à l'intérieur, il martèle le bouton du treizième étage et maudit toutes les personnes qui montent ou descendent dans les différents services.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé à son étage, Stiles, en traversant les couloirs et en jetant un œil au numéro des chambres, respire plusieurs bouffés d'oxygènes pour évacuer sa colère… et son stress. Puis il aperçoit la porte 282. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il frappe.

- Entrez !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre d'avoir entendu la voix d'Elvira, Stiles tourne la poignée. Puis il voit la fille aux cheveux châtains lui faire un grand sourire lorsque leurs yeux se croisent. Avec des rougeurs sur les joues, le jeune homme vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouve à côté de son lit. Discrètement, Stiles détaille la jeune femme du regard. Sans compter les points de sutures qu'elle devait avoir, elle semblait en pleine forme.

- Salut, dit Elvira.

- Salut, ça va ?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me voir ? Mais je suis tellement contente parce que, laisse tomber mes autres visites. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'étais pas venus me voir et Charlie ne l'a pas encore fait. Ensuite les Supérieurs sont passés pour me demander de raconter comment ça s'était passé mais c'est comme si tu parles à un mur. Isaac et Scott, c'est à croire qu'ils font un concours de celui qui s'excusera le plus. Isaac dit que c'est de sa faute car il n'a pas insisté pour que l'on reste tous les trois et Scott, lui, s'excuse d'avoir était aussi faible contre Eric. Et le pire, c'est Sarah. En sachant que la télé est nulle et la bouffe complètement dégueulasse, ben elle m'amène rien. Que ce soit : ma DS, mon PC, mon portable ou même un bouquin et encore moins des gâteaux ou des bonbons, rien. Heureusement, une infirmière me donne des feuilles et des stylos. Et tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ? Soi disant pour me punir de n'avoir appelé personne quand j'avais retrouvé la trace de Scott. Et ce traite de Derek, que je connais depuis que j'ai 7 ans, et bien il se contente de hocher la tête pour approuver les dires de Sarah. Sinon à part ça, oui, ça va.

Avec un sourire gêné d'avoir dit un tel monologue qui plus est, de plaintes, Elvira regarde Stiles. Mais celui-ci, dès que la jeune femme avait ouvert la bouche, s'était déconnecté. Il fixe les lèvres d'Elvira qui peuvent d'un très beau sourire passer à une moue boudeuse en moins de quelques secondes.

- Heu… Et toi Stiles, ça va ?

Il passe son regard aux lèvres d'Elvira à son nez, ni trop long, ni trop petit et un peu retroussé, pour finalement le poser sur ses yeux. De grands yeux verts avec de longs cils qui épousent parfaitement la forme légèrement en amande. Il sait que la réponse qu'il va donner à sa question n'a aucun rapport mais il s'en fiche complètement.

- Tu me plais énormément.

- Quoi ?

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Stiles s'assoit sur le lit, prend doucement le visage d'Elvira dans ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, s'échangeant ainsi, leur premier baiser. Baiser qui devient très vite langoureux, le jeune homme enivrait par le doux parfum de lavande que sent Elvira. Depuis la fête de Noël, où il avait fini par s'endormir en l'enlaçant, il savait qu'il ne s'en lasserait pas, tout comme le goût légèrement sucré de ses lèvres. Par manque d'air et à contrecœur, ils se séparent.

- Toi aussi, tu me plais énormément, avoue Elvira.

Rouge tous les deux, ils se regardent avant de se faire un sourire gêné mais maintenant, ils se sentaient bien. Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Stiles raconte ce qu'il se passe à l'école mais promet à Elvira qu'il ne doit plus sécher et qu'il lui apporte son PC. A quinze heure, Isaac et Scott arrivèrent puis deux heures après, se fut au tour de Derek et Sarah.

- Sarah, tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ? demande Elvira.

- Ben il m'a appelé. Il a finit d'être jugé, il a juste reçu des avertissements. Mais il m'a dit qu'il demandait quelque chose aux Supérieurs, répond Sarah.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Excusez-moi, mais l'heure de visite se termine, dit une infirmière après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Non, ne me laissez pas seule ou alors emmenez moi avec vous, se plaint la patiente.

- A plus, lui répond Derek en se levant non sans un léger sourire.

- Bonne soirée Elvira, disent en cœur Isaac et Scott.

- Espèces de traites, boude la fille aux cheveux châtains.

- Et tu as intérêt à finir ton plateau, gronde Sarah en prenant la main de l'Alpha.

- Toi, tais-toi, je t'aime plus, t'es plus ma sœur, boude la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Mais Elvira se calme bien vite lorsque Stiles l'embrasse avant de lui dire qu'il viendrait demain. Cependant sa petite-amie le plaint intérieurement en voyant les regards et les sourires qu'ont ses autres amis. Ils allaient le torturer dans l'ascenseur.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie se trouve au centre d'une pièce circulaire avec pour seule source de lumière des lampes qui l'éclaire, lui et les trois Supérieurs avec leur masque de loup doré qui lui font faces, assis dans des fauteuils couleurs or en haut d'une estrade.

- Charlie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demande ? dit le Supérieur du milieu qui est une femme.

- Oui, je sais, et c'est très dur pour moi, répond Charlie.

- Comme pour nous, ajoute l'homme de gauche.

- En effet, si nous approuvons ta requête, nous allons perdre deux membres très expérimentés et un apprenti avec un potentiel énorme. Tous les trois ayant des capacités dignes de la très regrettée Haley, termine l'homme de droite.

- Oui. Je pense assez bien le savoir étant donné qu'Haley était ma formatrice et que je suis le formateur et Chef des trois jeunes. Mais je sais aussi que nous pouvons très bien nous en séparer et vous avez pu le constater par vous-même. Et il me semble que l'un d'entre vous, chers Supérieurs, a déjà été confronté à cette situation dans le passé.

- Tu t'es bien renseigné à ce que je vois. Comme d'habitude, rit l'homme de gauche.

En signe de respect et pour leur montrer qu'il a fini de donner ses arguments, Charlie plie le genoux gauche, met le droit à terre et pose son poing droit sur son cœur. Pendant quelques minutes, la pièce se remplit de légers chuchotements, prouvant que les Supérieurs débattent de la requête de Charlie.

- Protecteur Charlie Anderson, Chef de Section 4, nous vous accordons votre requête. Mais à une seule condition, dit la femme.

- Laquelle est-ce ?

- Que les trois Protecteur concernés ne divulguent jamais nos informations sous risques de représailles et qu'ils répondent à nos appels et aux missions que nous continuerons à leur donner.

- Bien entendu, je veillerais à qu'ils le comprennent.

- Bien, tu peux disposer, termine l'homme de droite.

Un mois plus tard

Elvira est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. En ce moment, elle profite du soleil dans le petit parc qui se trouve en face de son immeuble, blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami et en compagnie de ses amis. Mais s'ils se prélassaient tous dans l'herbe, c'est parce que Charlie avait demandé à les voir. Comme à leur habitude, lorsqu'Elvira et Sarah le voient, elles vont à leur rencontre. Après avoir salué les hommes, Charlie s'assit avec eux.

- Bon, si je vous voulez vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, commence Charlie.

- Tu as un ton trop professionnel, je n'aime pas ça, dit Elvira.

- Elvira, Sarah et Stiles, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus votre Chef.

- Quoi ? s'étonne Sarah.

- On n'est pas dans la Section 5 ? demande Stiles.

- Non, vous n'êtes plus dans aucunes Sections.

- On est virés ?! crie Elvira, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! Ecoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, bordel, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! s'énerve Charlie.

Les trois concernés se taisent. L'homme respire profondément avant de reprendre.

- Vous faites toujours parties de l'organisation mais vous n'avez plus de Chef et vous n'êtes plus dans aucunes Sections parce que vous allez rester ici. Tous les trois, vous vous occuperez de la meute de Derek. Y compris les prochains qu'ils transforment et les futures naissances.

- Ah je vois. On devient notre propre Section mais fixe, dit Sarah.

- Oui en quelque sorte. Cependant, les Supérieurs m'ont dit de vous dire que si une personne doit être mise au courant, il faut que vous demandez d'abord leur accord et si jamais ils ont besoin d'aide, vous allez être appelé, à tout moment.

- Mais… ça veut dire que… on ne se verra plus ? demande Elvira, de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

N'y tenant plus, Charlie la prend dans ses bras et se retient de pleurer, lui aussi. Même s'il la sait très forte, Elvira est également très sensible mais ils devaient se débrouiller seuls maintenant. Surtout que ça l'étonnerait que Sarah l'aurait suivit pour la prochaine mission, après tout, il y a Derek. Charlie ouvre un de ses bras afin que la gothique participe à l'étreinte. Après quelque instant, ils s'éloignent les uns des autres.

- D'accord mais promet-nous qu'au moindre souci, tu nous appel, dit Elvira, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé, c'est à moi de dire ça, rit doucement Charlie avant de se lever.

Voyant qu'il annonçait son départ, les autres se lèvent à leur tour. Mais avant de partir, Charlie devait dire une dernière chose.

- Stiles, saches que tu avais une maman géniale et qui t'aimais énormément. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs. Bon allez je vous laisse. A plus !

Alors qu'ils lui faisaient des signes d'au revoir, Charlie se tourne et part, l'esprit serein. Même s'il ne reverrait les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes qu'en de rares occasions, il savait que leur mission ne serait jamais un échec. En effet, tous Protecteurs qui se respectent sait que :

Humains, Loups, Lycanthropes

Tous sont Devenus leurs Amis

Attaques, Défenses et Ripostes

Prêts à tout pour Sauver leur Famille

Les Protecteurs pour vous Servir

Vous Protéger et Vous Soutenir

Fin

**...**

**Voilà ! C'es fini qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**S'il y a eu pas mal de chapitres en trois jours, c'est simplement que ma semaine de vacances m'a donné l'inspiration au point que je la finisse mais en rentrant, qu'elle surprise... plus d'Internet, la haine :(**

**Maintenant petites dédicaces : **

**A AngeNoirdesTénébres : Ma Bêta et ma Best, merci pour ton soutien et de m'accorder que je viennes avec mon ordi pour que j'emprunte un peu de ta connexion Lol. Je t'adore, plein de gros bisous !**

**A Mlle Stilinski : Merci de m'avoir mis la première review et d'en avoir mis pour les autres chapitres, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus jusqu'à la fin :)**

**Et à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et vont me lire : Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic et de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici et si vous avez des questions ou des choses à me dire et bien un petit com est le bien venus, et promis, je vous répondrais :)**

**Si vous avez aimé ma fic, j'en ai écrit d'autres, et ensuite il y aura... un jour... une fic sur Supernatural qui raconte l'histoire de deux sœurs qui viennent du futur, Sarah et Lucy, qui rencontrent nos deux chasseurs durant une de leur chasse et requièreront leur aide dans une histoire les concernant ... laissant planer pas mal de mystère sur elles-même qui finiront par intriguer nos deux frères. **

**Une histoire écrite par ma Best AngeNoirdesTénèbres après une idée commune entre nous. **

**A plus et bisous à tous !**


End file.
